Ashes To Ashes: A New Begining
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Después del primer incidente en Requiem, y con la "muerte" de su compañera aun fresca en su mente. El legendario Spartan-117 no ve mas opción que seguir adelante. Cumplir su deber con el UNSC, la Tierra y la humanidad. Pero no esta solo; Únete a la tripulación del UNSC-Arceus, quienes apoyaran al Jefe Maestro en esta nueva aventura. AU linea temporal alterna. Múltiples personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Cenizas a las cenizas: Renacimiento.**

.

.

_By Sato Vampire._

.

.

_Hola, que tal queridos lectores y gente de Fanfiction net. Aquí Sato Vampire y vengo con OTRO fic que estoy escribiendo desde hace tiempo o mejor dicho que tengo desde hace tiempo en producción. Mmmm voy a serles sincero, muchos de los fics que eh publicado son de invención por así decirlo, contemporánea, muy pocos fics son verdaderas reliquias que vengo planeando desde bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo. _

_Este trabajo en particular ah tenido precuelas y secuelas más o menos acordes a eventos que pensé serian demasiado grandes para omitirlos, y bueno viendo que la vida sigue y poco tiempo tengo, aprovecho este periodo de descanso para poder publicar muchas cosas que honestamente no eh podido hacer en mucho rato. _

_Este fic o la versión que van a leer es la que definí acorde a lo que estoy haciendo con otros fics, y eh de suponer que si algún lector ah leído otros de mis trabajos, entonces podrá captar alguna influencia de estos en esta historia. _

_Bueno al grano, este es un crossover, entre dos de mis franquicias favoritas; Pokemon y Halo. Así es, así que si eres o no fan de alguna de estas dos sagas pues de sugiero te pongas cómodo y disfrutes de la historia. Si de casualidad has seguido otros de mis fics entenderás algunas cuantas curiosidades meras y mundanas, lo demás es más que aceptable y pienso que será muy entretenido. Tú darás tu propio veredicto. Solo déjame decirte que si bien no es el único crossover Pokemon&Halo que existen en fanfiction, puedo asegurar que es uno que rompe la regla._

_**N.A.**__ Vamos a lo de ley; Pokemon, personajes y sagas son propiedad de Nintendo y su creador Satoshi Tajiri. Halo, personajes y saga son propiedad de 343 industies y anteriormente de Bungie…un servidor solo toma prestados ideas, conceptos y personajes para crear este fanfic sin fines de lucro y como mera expectativa de entretener. Sin más preámbulos, pasemos al fic._

.

.

/

.

.

**Ashes to Ashes**

.

.

.

_Familia…_

.

.

Él tuvo una verdadera familia…hace mucho tiempo, tanto que le era difícil recordar algunas cosas respecto a ellos, quizá a quien más podría recordar, era a su madre. Ella era especial y aun después de tantos años, la recordaba casi en su totalidad. Lamentablemente las cosas habían cambiado. Después de eso, entendió que tuvo una madre diferente, pero nunca le llamo como tal, solo se le refería a ella como la "Doctora/mama".

Tuvo a muchos hermanos y hermanas; compañeros con quienes creció y vivió muchas aventuras durante su infancia, quizá no la mejor que pudiese recibir un niño pero fue infancia. A pesar de ser muchos; todos ellos fueron especiales para él, todos lo eran y siempre superaron desafíos y riesgos estando unidos, cooperando y trabajando juntos. Cuando crecieron fueron premiados con habilidades y actitudes dignas de unos pocos, se volvieron Titanes entre los hombres. Pero a pesar de lo fuertes, determinados y habilidosos que eran, ellos podían morir. Y durante mucho tiempo, aquello era impensable, hasta que sucedió.

Hizo falta una guerra sin igual en la historia humana, un enemigo determinado en erradícalos a ellos y su especie de la galaxia, un ente alienígena arcano y malévolo con ansias de consumirlos y una serie de inconveniencias para lograr lo que en un momento pensó imposible. Ahora…solo quedaba él…al final era él último de ellos. El último hombre en pie. Y fue él quien dio por terminado al máximo conflicto de la historia humana.

Hizo falta eso y cuantos…10 años en criogenia para luego de un brusco despertar, una odisea digna de un héroe olímpico y una batalla contra un dios alienígena antiquísimo con deseos de vengarse de la raza humana, para darse cuenta que si aún quedaba algo de su familia esta había sido sacrificada para obtener la última victoria.

Y ahora...ahora…al verse reflejado a través de aquel enorme ventanal, donde podía ver a trasfondo; el mundo por el que tanto lucho, perdió y sacrifico. La tierra; la misma que le devolvía un hermoso panorama magnifico y esplendoroso. La Tierra…el teniente Cilan se lo había dicho hace poco…aun sin ser su mundo materno le había considerado un hogar. Realmente era hermoso, y a pesar de todo; este mundo, este planeta…era algo…indescriptible, algo único que lo hacía hogar de todo humano aun después de una vida para haberlo visto.

.

.

-…Adiós…-Su voz, distorsionada por el casco, se escucho exclamar esa palabra dirigida a la nada aparente, pero no; él sabía muy bien de quien se despedía…su compañera de batalla…su nombre…como debía de nombrarla, más bien a quien había que nombrar; la persona que había sido en vida, o quien fue después de su "reencuentro" se había prometido a reverenciar a los caídos que otrora habían sido sus hermanos y hermanas de la batalla. Y esta "chica" había sido uno de ellos, aun antes de su segunda "perdida". Su vista divagaba en el hermoso planeta mientras el reflejo en el ventanal le devolvió su reflejo tal cual era. Ese casco, esa armadura le había acompañado durante mucho, mucho tiempo; tanto que ya le era difícil reconocerse si lo retiraba, y prácticamente muy pocos lo habían visto verdaderamente como era. Pocas veces las personas le habían llamado por su nombre verdadero, siempre lo habían nombrado por su rango o mejor aún, por su titulo; "Spartan" dioses de la guerra; demonios a los ojos de sus enemigos alienígenas, de eso, durante muchos años. De hecho…cuantos años habían pasado ya…acaso eran 2, 5…10 años.

.

.

-Jefe…-La voz de la teniente Hilda le llamo. Supuso que después de su "plática" con el teniente Cilan, podría disfrutar de un momento a solas, pero bueno…parecía que eso ya no era posible.

.

.

Hilda…una de los nuevos Spartans IV, miro al que podría considerarse, una leyenda viviente. El salvador de la Humanidad y defensor de la Tierra. El poderoso Spartan serie II a quien se le conocía más por…Jefe Maestro. Hilda nunca creyó estar en presencia de un héroe casi mítico. Aun cuando ella misma era un Spartan, cierto era que no era capaz de compararse siquiera con este titán, prácticamente en decadencia. Aun así, la teniente había sostenido su porte, al menos debía demostrar tener la suficiente capacidad para luchar a su lado de ser necesario.

Cuando el gigante serie dos, volteo a mirarle, sostuvo su mirada sobre la joven mujer blindada, a diferencia de este, Hilda no tenia su casco puesto, pero como mujer; podía intuir que el jefe parecía estar fuera de sí…reflexivo, tal vez distraído. Ella no era ajena a eso, ya era noticia popular a bordo de la UNSC-Infinity, que el Spartan tenía una IA compañera, aparentemente; casi humana. Cuya "muerte" acontecida en la última batalla, había afectado notoriamente al soldado.

.

.

-Lamento la interrupción jefe…pero...tenemos vivistas. Allá abajo hay alguien de alto rango que quiere hablar con usted. –Fue el mensaje entregado. –Por favor acompáñeme jefe…estoy segura que un reconocimiento aun mas especial podría hacerle sentirse mejor. –dicho de otra forma el Spartan II no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No le interesaba la gloria de su victoria, hacía tiempo que había dejado de seguir esos logros, solo quería tal vez por un momento volver al campo de batalla.

.

.

/

.

.

Ambos Spartans caminaban por un enorme pasillo en una de las numerosas cubiertas de la Infinity. Mientras el jefe se movía de forma monótona, como si un robot fuese, siguió a su hermana de la batalla, misma que parecía tener un avance más suelto y sutil, curiosamente las mujeres siempre se han caracterizado por ser el equivalente de una aguja a comparación de un mazo (hombre) y claro está, esto tenía un fin. De apariencia frágil y delicada, a veces las agujas proporcionan las heridas más letales posibles.

.

.

-¿Me preguntaba si usted conoce a la doctora Juniper? –Tengo entendió que fue una asistente de la mismísima Doctora Halsey…por no decir que fue de los que siguieron su trabajo. Nosotros somos parte de esa extensión. Hilda explicaba su origen compartido con el Spartan más viejo.

-…La verdad…no. No pude ver a la doctora después de Reach…-Contesto el jefe, luego de refrescar un poco su amplia y superdotada memoria.

-¿En serio…? Vaya…supongo que las cosas no han sido muy tranquilas para usted. –Hilda volvió su flanco hacia su "Hermano Mayor" –Se que nosotros no conocemos otra cosa que la guerra jefe, pero tengo fe que usted podrá encontrar el camino, quizá estuvo fuera mucho tiempo, pero confió que sabrá ponerse a día. –Ella le concedió una sonrisa, algo que al Spartan le parecía confuso, después de todo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a alguno de sus hermanos sonreír así? La verdad ya no se acordaba.

.

.

Hilda se detuvo frente a una puerta bipartida la cual se abrió a la orden de un botón en el panel del marco. Las puertas se deslizaron dejando paso a uno de los hangares de la masiva nave. Debido a que la Infinity aun se encontraba en tareas de reparación y mantenimiento, la embarcación se encontraba en órbita geosincrona por lo que su velocidad era mucho más lenta y estable como si fuese una estación espacial más que una nave capital. Haciendo de su interceptación y posterior arribo, mas fácil y rápido.

Los dos soldados ingresaron a uno de los hangares de la Infinty, al cual se había acondicionado espacio y hecho los preparativos para el arribo de una nave de alto estatus. El jefe y la teniente no tardaron en toparse con Cilan y su tripulación de oficiales principales, aparentemente el motivo de su llamado era para el recibimiento de alguien de suma importancia en el comando de flota.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en posición y los preparativos listos, la nave visitante ya estaba arribando, era de un diseño sigiloso elegante y furtivo, de un tamaño considerable, no muy grande ni muy pequeño. El jefe la reconoció por haberlas utilizado en más de una ocasión; se trataba de un Prowler merodeador. Estas naves eran utilizadas por la inteligencia naval, mejor conocida como ONI, lo que significaba que una persona de alto rango venia abordo. No es que eso sorprendiese al jefe, sino que a pesar de lo relativamente ajetreado que las cosas habían estado en la última batalla, solo fuera una pequeña comitiva la que venía de visita. Como si lo que había acontecido en la superficie intentase ser contenido del saber público.

El comandante y actual capitán de la Infinity; Cilan se encontraba acompañado de sus oficiales principales y de parte del personal de más rango entre la tripulación, incluidos el resto de los Spartans IV y por supuesto el jefe maestro. Todos ellos se encontraban en formación en torno a la nave atracada en la bahía y delineando un pasillo desde la escotilla de descenso hasta donde el capitán y sus oficiales se hallaba; quedando el capitán Cilan y sus cuatro oficiales principales frente a la comitiva, con el jefe y la teniente a su flanco derecho.

La tripulación del Prowler no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, una escuadra de guardias imperiales al frente, estos agentes era parte del personal de fuerzas especiales de la inteligencia naval protectores de altos cargos, como el visitante en cuestión. Al instante, un conjunto de oficiales vestidos todos ellos en uniforme de gala color blanco descendieron por la escalinata escoltando consigo a un VIP, siendo seguidos por el resto de la comitiva en uniformes azul marino y blanco.

La comitiva hizo su recorrido por la bahía en medio de la tripulación de la Infinity, los guardias imperiales se repartieron para asegurar aun más el perímetro de esta bahía, los oficiales secundarios de la ONI cerraron formación tras los cuatro oficiales y la dama que les acompañaba. Al final solo la mujer de gran estatus se paro firme frente al capitán de nave y su tripulación Aquella mujer, con uniforme naval de gala color blanco y con un su sombrero naval saludo con firmeza a la tripulación y al capitán. Su cabello lacio azulado recogido en una coleta y sus ojos azules eran inconfundibles, y la duda fue despejada a nuestro albedrio cuando bajo su mano de su frente.

.

.

- Lady Dawn. –Cilan respetuosamente llamo a una de los concejales del comando de flota -No nos avisaron de su arribo…esto fue inoportuno. –Cilan ajustándose al protocolo se paro en firme agradeciendo que una de la máximas concejales estuviese en persona tan pronto se le notifico de la buena nueva. –Es...un honor tenerla con nosotros.

-Teniente Cilan…porque no me sorprende. Parece que finalmente la Infinity ah recibido a alguien digno de dirigirla–Dawn dio su felicitación al nuevo capitán de nave.

-Yo…gracias señora. –Cilan saludo con firmeza. Aun así su estatura era inferior a la de ambos Spartans, estos se mantuvieron firmes y rígidos de acuerdo al protocolo, así como la el resto de los ahí presentes, y aun a sabiendas de su mayor estatura, todos mantuvieron una mirada en alto.

-Descansen soldados. Se han probado a sí mismo de nuevo, hicieron algo muy heroico por su mundo el día de hoy. Y más que nadie a quien debo agradecerle es a usted…Jefe maestro. La verdad es que no imagine volverlo a ver –reafirmo la mujer de máximo rango.

.

.

Ella se dirigió hacia el Spartan mas viejo hasta ponerse frente a este, bastaba dar una simple pasada por todas las abolladuras, arañazos y demás daños y desgastes que el uso y abuso habían producido solo después de mucho tiempo fuera, para entender el porqué ese hombre era tan silencioso y callado. Sin embargo lo que confirmo su identidad y el rol importante que desempeño en toda batalla donde se involucro, fue el número de servicio inscrito aun en su armadura. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y lo desgastado que estaba, era inconfundible…ese número era el mismo con el que fue catalogado tiempo atrás "El legendario 117"

-Señora. –El Spartan II se postro más firme levantando la vista aun más. Dawn se abrió paso hacia el titán, lo miro fijamente mientras inspeccionaba los detalles de la batalla que durante tanto tiempo se habían asentado en aquella armadura. Seguía admirada y sorprendida, no porque hubiese regresado, sino por el tiempo que había tomado volver.

-Mírame. –El titán se inclino…aun tras todo este tiempo lejos de casa, y la aparentemente mayor edad y altura de la peli azulada, el jefe no presto mayor atención y solo obedeció a lo que su superior había ordenado. Una vez inclinada su cabeza y su mirada oculta en ese HUD (Head´s Up Display), el guerrero miro a la mujer como si de momento notase quien era en verdad, quizá el recordar cómo había sido la última vez que la vio. – ¿Tienes algo que decir? –la concejal le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y juguetona, claramente alegre de haberse rencontrado.

-Misión cumplida…señorita Dawn. –El Spartan exclamo sin soltar su postura ni un segundo. – Volvimos…casi todos…-El jefe extendió su mano acorazada mientras en su palma extendida, mostro el chip holográfico de la que otrora fue; la representación física de su gran compañera y hermana de batalla, quizá la única "persona" que de verdad llego a conocerlo, tal vez excepto por su "madre".

Como gesto entre militares, y más que nada como guerreros, Dawn sabía que el hombre frente a ella, llevaba "la efigie" de su compañera caída en batalla, a lo que la mujer siendo igual de respetable al protocolo, comprendió la situación. Su sonrisa se desvaneció para tomar un gesto fraternal, como si de una amiga o una madre se tratase; una autentica princesa consolando a un gigante de noble corazón.

-Lo siento mucho jefe…-Dawn poso sus manos enguantadas sobre la palma metálica del Spartan mientras acariciaba tanto esta, como el efigie de su compañera. En otros tiempos, ambos habían sido parte de un formidable equipo; acompañados de cientos de aliados y verdaderos camaradas como lo había sido lady Dawn que en ese entonces solo era una joven, todos ellos habían luchado codo a codo por su ideal de proteger a la Tierra y sus colonias de cualquier amenaza, sin importar su origen ni objetivo. Hoy las cosas habían sido distintas. Estaba solo, frente a un nuevo inicio, un nuevo desafío, solo tenía algo claro en mente…solo una cosa: Seguir adelante; luchando y ganando. Siendo el mejor de todos.

-Por nuestros caídos señora jefe. –El guerrero asintió con respeto notándose un renovado ímpetu en su voz. Ambos soltaron manos y el jefe guardo la efigie de nuevo en su armadura, para ponerse en firmes una vez más. –¡Spartan 117 de la Forward Unto Dawn! Presentándose al deber Señora. –Enfatizando la ultima nave donde sirvió y a quien sirvió en ese entonces, el colosal súper-soldado; la leyenda viviente, se planto en firme para dar el saludo con todo el respeto posible. La mujer, sin perder protocolo le devolvió el saludo de manera calma y satisfactoria.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta jefe. Ahora porque no levantas el escudo de tu HUD y me dejas ver lo determinado que estas de servir nuevamente al UNSC. –Fue su amable petición. El Spartan vacilo un segundo, después del cual, su armadura; obedeciendo la orden de su usuario, levanto el recubrimiento dorado que protegía su HUD y permitía entonces al menos ver parte de su rostro a aquel guerrero que tanto había visto y combatido..

.

.

Lady Dawn miro como el recubrimiento oro se difumino para darle la mirada verdadera de este autentico señor de la guerra. La concejal sonrió mientras asentía. Estaba realmente agradecida de tener de vuelta a su carta del triunfo, después de todo, hacia 10 años que oficialmente se había "perdido" en batalla, pero como dicen de los Spartans; estos no mueren…solo se pierden en acción.

.

.

-Nunca imagine la dicha que me daría el volver a verte…Ash. –Un viejo amigo volvió a casa. A Dawn solo le falto llorar de alegría pero el Jefe Maestro o como sus placas de identificación le referían; Ash-117, así como y los de su tipo; no sabían de esas cosas...Solo eran "soldados" cumpliendo su deber. ¿Qué más podía pedir la concejal?

-Gracias señora. –Ash le asintió servilmente.

-Dime… ¿Una vez más, estás listo para el deber? –pregunto con aire de desafío.

-¡Señora! ¡Si señora! –El dios de la guerra afirmo. El hombre dentro se sintió mejor desde que despertó de la criogenia.

-Bien. Porque, tengo planes para ti. –Dawn sonrió con firmeza y jubilo. Ash regresó en el mejor momento posible.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

_Y hasta aquí terminamos este capítulo…o mejor dicho prologo. Si de seguro algunos dirán…estás loco! No. No lo estoy, este crossover quería publicarlo desde hace muchos años, si lamentablemente siempre lo considere antes de hacerlo, además con los cambios que se han visto en ambas franquicias; siempre me gusto mas darle seguimiento a mi historia alternativa, ahora más que nunca veo la oportunidad de publicarlo._

_Aunque no sea muy seguido, siento la necesidad de seguirlo y bueno, siendo honesto, pensaba hacer una colección de fics exclusivos de crossovers. Los que hayan leído mi fic; "In The Last Moment" comprenderán que no este no es mi primer crossover de Halo. Y bueno, al ser realista a este paso, vendría publicando este fic cuando yo tenga 30 años XD quien sabe si fanfiction aun siga para ese entonces pero antes que cualquier cosa de esas pase, lo público de una vez. Del mismo modo voy a aprovechar para continuar los demás fics que tengo en espera de continuación y bueno ya voy por mi fic numero 22 pues a ver cuántos logro publicar._

_Como última instancia pensaba poner una ficha técnica pero de momento lo considerare, primero es desarrollar la historia y en cuanto vea algunas cuestiones fuera de entendimiento colectivo pues lo dejare como notas o glosario. Seguramente vimos pocos personajes pero descuiden tendremos aparición de más de ellos en posteriores entregas y créanme la historia que publico tiene trama y lógica, todos tiene predeterminada secuencia, ah y los fans de la saga Halo sabrán muy bien de qué trata esto: ACCION extrema y brutal XD con explosiones y heridos y muertos y cosas así, y alienígenas XD el Covenat. En fin por ahí va la cosa, pero también l vamos a emparejar con lo de cajón en un fic de pokemon…no. No me refiero a los pokemons, me refiero a las relaciones interpersonales, aventura, emociones, el principio de la lealtad y la camaradería sin olvidar el shipping. Pero no esperen mucho de eso, al menos no de momento._

_Bien queridos lectores me retiro no sin antes recordarles que si esta historia les gusta o no me dejen saber sus opiniones y críticas constructivas. Así que espero sus reviews, favs y follows ansiosamente. Y quiero por último, dedicar este fic a mis amigos de Foros Dz. A mi querida amiga y mama de mentís Tamashi Kishiu que espero también le guste este fic, pues siempre que pudimos platicamos muchos de la idea. A mi hermanita Mini-May que a su corta edad le gusto mucho Halo y que si bien ahora no nos vemos mucho pues le dedico este trabajo también. Y finalmente al resto de amigos y colegas que siguen mi fic "In the Last Moment" No me eh olvidado de ellos XD. _

_Bien con eso bastara. Ahora me retiro no sin antes decirles que yo…VOLVERE…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo lectores y seguidores de fanfiction. Vengo de nueva cuenta a subir esta continuación aprovechando un descanso después de tanto ajetreo, me encuentro algo cerrado pero aun tengo tiempo suficiente para invertirlo en estos proyectos, bien como veo este crossover en particular no recibió una cálida bienvenida como esperaba, no hay problema, estoy seguro que mucho más lo están leyendo de todos modos o que al menos se dan una vuelta para curiosear, las estadísticas de fanfiction no engañan. **

**Bueno para el resto de los que sigan este fic, les agradezco mucho su atención y quiero hacer agradecimientos a Ghost-IV, que por cierto es un amigo de foros Dz y antiguamente, el co-administrador de un grandioso club al cual tuve el honor de pertenecer. Pues solo decirle, que me alegra que se haya unido a este fic que estoy seguro le va a agradar mucho jejejeje. El siguiente colega a quien agradezco es a superjettjhon117 por mostrar entusiasmo ante este proyecto, estoy seguro que le encantara ver más capítulos para este fic, bueno pues entonces solo me queda agradecerles, y darles la bienvenida al fic. Así también les doy la bienvenida a los demás lectores que quieran degustar de este trabajo y bueno solo queda recomendarles acompañar la lectura de algunos cuantos soundtrack de la grandiosa saga de HALO, todos ellos presentes en youtube solo un click de distancia. Bueno entonces continuemos.**

**N.A I: Lo de ley; HALO franquicia, saga, universo y todo lo demás relativo, son propiedad de 343 industries así como lo fue de Bungie en su momento. De mismo modo, Pokemon universo franquicia y relativos, son propiedad de Nintendo. Un servidor solo toma prestados conceptos personajes e ideas para este proyecto sin fines de lucro. **

**N.A II: Si hay algunos pearlshippers en la audiencia, espero que este capítulo les fascine tanto como a mí desarrollarlo y publicarlo. Las fechas de los eventos citados pueden variar respecto a la cronología oficial vista en la 4ta entrega del juego y en consecuencia al resto, pues me tome libertad respecto a la línea temporal del juego HALO 4. Para información consultar Halopedia en español.**

.

.

/

.

.

.

.

.

.

_En esta hora victoriosa, solo sentimos la derrota. ¿Porque? _

_Somos Forerunner; guardianes de todo lo que existe, las raíces de la galaxia han crecido firmes bajo nuestro atento cuidado. Allá donde hay vida, la sabiduría de nuestras generaciones si fin han colmado la Tierra._

_Nuestra fuerza es un sol luminoso bajo el que florece toda la inteligencia y el impenetrable cobijo-placer que ha prosperado. _

_Me presento ante ti; acusado del pecado de garantizar el predominio Forerunner. De tratar de salvarnos de este destino en el que nos obligan a desvanecernos. _

_La humanidad supone la mayor amenaza de la galaxia. Negarse a erradicarla, es la táctica de un necio. Malgastamos eones en la oscuridad mientras se apropian de nuestros triunfos. El mando de responsabilidad de todo pertenece a los Forerunner. _

_Piensa lo que quieras de mis actos. Pero no dudes de la realidad. La reclamación ya ah comenzado, y ya no podemos detenerla._

_._

_._

_-Didacta-_

_._

_._

_._

Capítulo I:

.

.

.

_0530 hrs tiempo local, Octubre 18, 2567 calendario militar. Monumento a los caídos de la guerra Humano-Covenat,l ímites de las ruinas de antigua "Nueva Mombasa" Kenia, África oriental. Planeta Tierra._

.

.

.

"_A la memoria de los caídos en la defensa de la Tierra y sus colonias. Marzo 30, 2552."_

.

.

La enorme placa de titanio, seguramente vestigio de una nave de la flota perdida en batalla, fungía como monumento en donde se había escrito esta frase. Habían transcurrido ya 15 años, 15 años desde que él abordo la Forward Un To Dawn y partió hacia lo desconocido, con el objetivo de salvar a la humanidad y a la Tierra. Una Tierra cuyo destino entonces, se tambaleaba entre la destrucción y la extinción. Una Tierra la cual solo él y su gente pudieron salvar.

Ahora la placa se veía parcialmente deteriorada debido al trascurrir del tiempo, la vida se abría paso nuevamente, a pesar de la destrucción que hace años había vuelto esta otrora sabana, en un yermo inhóspito y hostil. Las plantas colonizaban de nuevo aquellos áridos prados. La vista matinal de esta gran ladera, preludios ese gran valle era hermosa, y para un imponente Spartan, su guardia luctuosa resultaba considerablemente más amena a estar completamente solo…de nuevo.

Detrás de su visor color oro, Ash entrecerró sus ojos en un gesto neutro, mezcla de tristeza y algo de irritación. La lucha había terminado hacía muchos años, el Covenat ahora se encontraba fragmentado, y aun pese a lo que había visto en _Requiem_ hace apenas unas horas; era un hecho que la alianza Humano-Shangeilio que había nacido con su apoyo y el del inquisidor, seguía vigente y de hecho se había formalizado en un nuevo "Pacto", sin embargo eso habían creado nuevos obstáculos y varias cosas habían cambiado mucho durante su ausencia.

La pérdida de su inseparable compañera, motivo al guerrero de antaño a pedir permiso de bajar a este lugar en cuanto supo de ello, con motivos de rendirle saludos. Por esa misma razón se encontraba aquí, en compañía de lady Dawn y del capitán Cilan, así como del resto de su personal, entre efectivos de seguridad y miembros de la tripulación, incluyendo a tres Spartans, pertenecientes a _Carmesi Team_ un equipo hábil y destacado dentro de los serie IV. Todos ellos mantenían posición en un pequeño grupo de acacias que habían crecido cerca del monumento, y brindaban una confortable sombra para lidiar con el calor matinal.

Las Spartans Hilda, Rose e Iris montaban guardia en torno al grupo de lady Dawn y sus asistentes y miraban al jefe en esa postura rígida, inmutable, como una estatua. Sabían muy bien porque el veterano Spartan quería estar ahí, para rendir sus últimos saludos a su compañera caída.

.

.

-Estamos en un sitio histórico…fue aquí donde la guerra termino. Increíble…-Hilda expresaba su opinión sobre el significado que tenía esta ladera y lo que aconteció aquí hace varios años.

-Si…aquí fue donde casi acabo el mundo, que te parece si lo vemos de ese modo. –Iris volteo a encárala, los cascos avanzados de sus armaduras serie GEN-02 sumado a la tecnología Forerunner y Convenat incorporada en ellas, les brindo junto con su ágil figura y engañosa fragilidad, una postura digna de verdaderos guerreros avanzados, tan alienígenas que parecían más Forerunner que humanos.

-Me siento mal por el jefe, perder a una IA tan eficaz como lo era ella, más si actuaba como humana. Sin duda le afecto mucho. –Rose; la Spartan intermedia, comento sin dejar de ver a legendario soldado montando guardia. Para ellas, el jefe era tan viejo que seguramente podría ser su padre y lógico para ellas, suponer que un hombre de edad considerablemente mayor, se encontraba debajo de esa armadura.

-No lo sé Rose, el jefe tiene una forma tan…diferente de comportarse, digo…es muy hábil para negarlo pero no igual para ocultarlo.

-Por lo que parece no es fácil ser un Spartan de la vieja escuela. –Iris opino al respecto.

-Si…nosotros somos hasta un punto diferentes a ellos. –Concluyo Hilda.

-Pero… ¿Eso significa que somos mejores que ellos, o a la inversa? –Cuestiono Rose.

-La verdad no quisiera averiguarlo. –Hilda contesto con toda la franqueza que pudo reunir.

.

.

Fuera de la conversación de las supersoldados, Dawn y sus asistentes, Bel, Roxie y Langley se encontraban sentados en unos asientos plegables que su comitiva había traído. No había molestia en ellas el sentarse en un simple tronco o en un piedra, pero tenían que mantener los uniformes limpios e impecables, había una importante junta dentro de unas horas en el consejo general de seguridad; mismo que se emplazaría en una colonia de la Luna, y que tenía relación a lo ocurrido en New Fenix.

Una flota completa había sido designada a patrullar la órbita superior terrestre en búsqueda de restos del compositor y su tecnología "apocalíptica", sin resultados aceptables. Por ahora Dawn solo podía sentir una considerable tristeza por el jefe; su "Carta del triunfo", ella se preguntaba que tanto había cambiado, o mejor dicho, cuanto habían cambiado las cosas para él. En todo este tiempo había estado solo en la inmensidad del espacio, sin ninguna otra compañía que la de su inseparable "Haruka"; La IA que la misma doctora Halsey había creado para él, basada ni más ni menos que en su hermana caída.

.

.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede permanecer ahí parado? Sin nada más que ver ese pedazo de metal. –Bel pregunto después de darle un sorbo de agua a su termo. –Con esa armadura seguramente puede dormirse estando de pie, pero nosotros no.

-Cállate Bel, ese pedazo de metal que dices es parte de tu legado, muestra algo de respeto. –Langley demando a la rubia de ojos verdes. –Sabes tan solo cuantos hombres y mujeres perdieron la vida en esta ladera. Miles de ellos.

-No te pongas así Langley. Yo solo hablaba por el jefe. ¿Crees que soy una irrespetuosa? solo digo que ya tomo mucho tiempo ahí arriba, como para presentar mil respetos ¿No creen? –La rubia ojiverde levanto las manos en forma de rendición. Estaba más que obvio las opiniones de los diferentes oficiales.

-Bueno sabemos que el jefe es un soldado hasta los huesos. Supongo que se les entreno para pensar así. –Roxie se unió a la plática

-Alto las tres. –Dawn demando levantándose de su asiento y despolvando su faldón parte de su uniforme naval. Todas ellas vestían conjuntos de uniforme gris claro, compuestos de una chaqueta de larga caída. Coronada por una suerte de boina de oficial. La UNSC tenía una selecta gama de atuendos con los cuales vestir a sus oficiales, personal de elite, rangos de alto estatus, etc. –Iré a hablar con él. Si con eso se callan y podemos volver todos al trabajo, estaré encantada de subir esa ladera. –Dejando en claro su irritación, la señora jefe termino su aseo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se erguía el monumento así como el Spartan.

.

.

El jefe seguía mirando la placa conmemorativa, a pesar de la maleza que amenazaba con invadirla, el monumento aparentaba mostrar señas de un mantenimiento continuo. Fuera de ello, Ash desvió su atención hacia su mano acorazada, en esta seguía el mismo chip holográfico, el artilugio adjuntado a sus placas relucía entre sus dedos gracias al resplandor matinal. La cabeza gacha, parecía que el recuerdo le había afectado en serio, considerable si recordamos que era de un Spartan, y no cualquier Spartan; sino un veterano de mil batallas. Eso solo significaba la importancia que había tenido Haruka para el antiguo guerrero. Por otro lado, el jefe seguía siendo lo que era. Esto se vio claro en el momento en que Dawn se acercó con cautela.

.

.

-No hay necesidad de que sea cautelosa señora. Pude oírla desde que se levantó de su asiento. Así como a sus oficiales compartir opiniones. –El jefe aprovecho para manifestar cierto descontento con su superior, algo poco particular de un Spartan.

-Disculparas las opiniones jefe, como sabes; la actitud respecto a ustedes siempre ha sido contrastante en el servicio. –Dawn respondió. –Sé que quieres estar aquí, pero tengo que recordarte tu deber. Y la verdad…aún queda mucho que hacer respecto a tu informe. No es que vayas a escribir 15 años de actividad subconsciente. Solo lo referente a réquiem, el compositor…y Didacta. –La señora jefe eligió sus palabras. Mal hecho.

-Entiendo lo que dice señora. –Ash cerró su mano en un puño en cuanto escucho el nombre de ese prospecto a dios o demonio Forerunner que había liberado accidentalmente. Devolvió sus placas y efigie hacia un compartimiento en su armadura y se volvió hacia Dawn, fue entonces cuando vio lo que su superior tenía entre manos. Ni siquiera nosotros vimos en qué momento lo había tomado. Era una espada.

-¿La recuerdas?–Ella le pregunto. El Spartan sin aparente inmutación, extendió fluidamente sus manos hacia donde Lady Dawn ostento dicha espada. El arma en cuestión era un espada Katana, como aquellas que esgrimieron los samuráis en el Japón feudal, "consideradas como armas perfectas" era indiscutible identificarla, el diseño de la hoja y la vaina donde descansaba indicaban su manufactura, sin embargo la misma arma mostraba su verdadero proceder.

-Esta era su espada. Antes de…bueno…ates de ser una IA. –El jefe sabía de lo que Lady Dawn hablaba. Esa espada pertenecía a May. De hecho algunos de sus hermanos de la batalla, habían sido provistos de armas cuerpo a cuerpo de considerable eficacia, sobre todo cuando había que enfrentar a un Elite Zelop o a un Cacique Brute, ambos combatientes reconocibles por su actitud kamikaze y con tendencias a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Estas espadas habían sido especialmente fabricadas para equipar a los Spartans con su propia arma cuerpo a cuerpo característica –Versatil al contrario de equiparlos con una versión moderna de una lanza y un escudo hoplita–. Pero solo unos pocos recibieron estas armas particulares. Irónicamente el jefe no fue uno de ellos, no por su baja eficacia sino porque cuando este se encontraba acumulado la reputación que lo prosiguió, la humanidad estaba al borde de la destrucción.

-Nunca se la había visto…

-Ella, se "perdió" antes de recibirla. –Dawn le explico, indicando que esa hoja no había tenido uso alguno.

-¿Qué debo hacer con ella? –Dijo el jefe una vez desenfundada el arma, los kanjis japoneses indicaban un título…no sabía que significaba, solo suponía un titulo acorde al de su usuario.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con ella jefe? –Dawn le dijo esto con claras indicativas de que esa arma ahora era suya y estaba en su derecho de darle uso o guardarla como recuerdo.

.

.

Ash miro la hoja una vez esta relució fuera de su funda, era tan perfecta como cualquier espada que pudiera recibir un legendario samurái. En todo caso, para un soldado como Ash, esta arma tenía un significado amplio y variable, por un lado esta espada había sido asignada a Haruka- o mejor dicho a May, en su momento. Él había aprendido por medio de su formación, que en este caso, el alma de un guerrero o al menos una parte de este reside en la hoja que empuña, y aun después de muerto esta sigue siendo su refugio, o al menos esa era la creencia del bushido. En una forma poética, May o una parte de ella seguía existiendo en esa arma.

Para cualquier otro soldado, un arma más con la cual poder realizar su trabajo de la mejor forma posible, era bien recibida; sin ningún reclamo o explicación. Pero Ash y los de su clase no eran simples soldados, ellos eran guerreros y los guerreros eran muy diferentes; poseían habilidades, principios y ética distinta. Por ello cuando Ash esgrimió esta espada una vez más la observo detenidamente, luego lo recapacito.

Miro a Dawn y luego volvió hacia el monumento a los caídos. Se acercó hasta estar a una zancada de la gran placa, entonces empuño la espada con el filo hacia abajo, en un postura de ejecución o de descanso y en un solo movimiento, clavo la hoja en la dura caliza. Lady Dawn le observo hacer esto mientras como de entre sus compartimientos, el jefe obtenía un segundo juego de placas; envueltos en una pañoleta de color rojo con un distintivo grabado de color blanco. La tela estaba rasgada y se veía parcialmente chamuscada, pero aún relucía el tinte carmesí que había tenido originalmente.

Cuando el jefe hubo terminado, se puso de pie y en un firme saludo, rindió tributo al nuevo añadido del monumento. Dawn pudo observar la espada enterrada a media hoja, la pañoleta rasgada hondeaba como una bandera, mientras era sujeta de la empuñadura por la cadenilla de las placas de identificación, mismas que se balanceaban suavemente empujadas gracias al viento y al hondeo de la tela. Ella permaneció con semblante asombrado, no fue hasta que un trió de rifles dispararon las tres salvas de honor, miro en dirección dónde provino el sonido, solo para percatarse como las Spartans en formación, habían usado sus carabinas DMR para brindarle al jefe el detalle final de su "cortejo fúnebre".

.

.

-¡Estoy listo para mi siguiente misión! –Dawn fue tomada por sorpresa al momento que el jefe le llamo, el Spartan había roto su saludo y vuelto hacia ella. –Por la Tierra. La humanidad…por la UNSC…y por nuestros caídos señora. –Una vez más el Spartan había pronunciado su coro de guerra, al mismo tiempo que le ofreció el puño cerrado a Lady Dawn. Ella le había visto de forma confusa, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, entonces volvió la vista al veterano dios de guerra. Este gesto no era ningún reclamo, menos una agresión, entonces no fue sino hasta la tercera o cuarta mirada cuando entendió lo que el Spartan quería.

-Ah...si jefe. –Ella le sonrió confortable –Por nuestros amigos caídos. –Levanto su pequeña mano cerrada en un pequeño puño que a comparación con la mano acorazada del supersoldado era una gran diferencia. Entonces ella golpeo levemente su puño con el del jefe. Este era una especie de saludo, o pacto. Algo que seguramente Ash había desarrollado con los años en compañía de sus hermanos de la batalla. Ahora que él había vuelto, 15 años más tarde, era obvio que se encontrase desactualizado, pero a ella esto no le importó. Después de cerrar sus saludos, Dawn le sonrió, y a pesar de no ver su rostro en este momento supuso por el lenguaje corporal, que Ash estaba satisfecho, ella dedujo que él merecía más para ser conforme… ¿pero qué hacer? Era un Spartan. Ellos no saben del sentimiento humano. O lo niegan con todo su afán.

Una vez terminado esto, ellos prosiguieron su camino bajando de esa ladera, hacia donde el resto del personal se encontraba. Como Ash iba atrás de Dawn, fue este quien escucho un murmullo en el viento, que le obligo a voltear…para no ver a nada ni nadie…sus sentidos realizados eran capaces de escuchar la conversación de los demás colina abajo, pero este murmullo había sido distinto.

.

.

-¿Ash…? –La voz de su superior le trajo de nuevo a la realidad –¿Todo bien? –Dawn le pregunto tomando su mano con calma.

-Lo estoy señora jefe. –Esta respuesta fue firme y segura, sin vacilación. –Solo pensé ver algo.

-Bien…entonces vamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Ella volteo para seguir su camino. Sin más incidentes el dúo descendió de la ladera en dirección hacia el resto de la comitiva, ellos esperaban al Spartan y a la almirante para poder abordar y retirarse hacia su nuevo destino.

-Capitán Cilan. –Dawn solicito presencia al capitán de la Infinity.

-¡Señora! –como el protocolo indicaba Cilan respondió con saludo y procedió a caminar junto a ella.

-Su apego al deber y lo que ha logrado usted y su gente es digno de un reconocimiento.

-Es un honor almirante, pero nosotros solo… –Entonces Dawn prosiguió.

-Espero que haya disfrutado de su puesto al mando de la Inifnity.

-¿Perdone? –Eso último no le sonó nada grato

-Usted y su personal serán reasignados. –Fue el trato tajante que Dawn sin prepotencia y sin reparo declaro.

-Pero señora, las tareas de reparación…

-Serán terminadas por la nueva tripulación y el recién nombrado capitán Lasky.

-Pensé que el Comandante Lasky estaba aún en recuperación. La Spartan Hilda comento su punto de vista respecto al mencionado Lasky, herido durante la batalla por escapar de Requiem.

-Está recuperado y listo para toma su puesto. –Dawn dio las malas nuevas a Hilda. –Por cierto. Su equipo también será retirado de la Infinity. ¿Quedo claro _Carmesí_?

-Si señora. –Hilda guardo silencio entonces, ya había recibido órdenes, ni como contradecirlas.

-¿Pero…señora…donde a dónde? –Cilan preguntaba nervioso y frustrado.

-Descuide Capitán, considérese afortunado de que no verá Requiem al menos en los próximos seis meses. Tengo en planeas, una operación estratégica importante, ahí se involucra a usted, su tripulación y los Spartans de _Carmesí_…y también a mas personal que debo reclutar.

-Señora. ¿Es este el reconocimiento que me van a entregar a mí y mi tripulación? –El capitán pregunto con cierto deje de desaliento y rendición.

-Vea el lado positivo de esto capitán Cilan. A donde lo asignare podrá poner en práctica sus otras habilidades, como las gastronómicas. –La almirante quizo dale un confort comentario pero no resulto lo espeado.

-(Risa) De capitán a cocinero en tiempo record. –Bel se mofo por la situación del pobre Cilan.

-Bel, maldita sea. ¡Cierra esa boca antes que te noquee y deje amarrada aquí!

-¡Silencio! –Dijo Dawn molesta. –Ustedes no se libran de esto. Ya arreglaremos ese detalle después de la reunión. –Termino de declarar mientras tomaba una PDA que uno de los pilotos de su nave le paso, aparentemente ya tenía un mensaje pendiente.

.

.

El grupo termino su recorrido donde la zona de aterrizaje, resguardado por la ONI y una comitiva de guardias imperiales. Un contingente de interceptores _Longwornds_ se encontraban estacionados esperando por la almirante, el capitán y el resto de la tripulación incluyendo a los Spartans. En su camino hacia una de estas naves Rose, la segunda Spartan de Carmesí Team se rezago a fin de alcanza al jefe.

.

.

-Es un honor y un privilegio tenerlo con nosotros jefe. –Detrás de su casco, Ash seguía vacilante. Si, algunas veces él así como los suyos, habían sido chicos enérgicos, vigorosos y tan predecibles como el viento, pero al crecer y proseguir en su formación de Spartans, habían olvidado muchas cuestiones relacionadas al ámbito social, los jóvenes Spartans tuvieron una etapa de desarrollo muy temprana, y forzada, donde la capacitación y el entrenamiento tenían acaparadas todas las horas del día y la noche. Consecuencia de ello, todos habían tenido un desenvolvimiento muy limitado con el resto de los humanos, aun entre ellos mismos el dialogo o la conversación eran algo que no existía en su comportamiento. Menos la empatía o el carisma, al menos el carisma honesto.

Entonces porque estos nuevos Spartans parecían mostrar un comportamiento tan…distinto, más acorde al del resto de los marines y soldados con los que había luchado hombro ahombro. Sencillamente la respuesta le era evasiva, no encontraba lógica en esto pero…tampoco significaba estar cerrado en solo decir afirmativo o negativo. Finalmente en el milisegundo que definió este comportamiento, dirigió la mirada a la "pequeña" Spartan, aun con la armadura, parecía que ella estaba sonriendo y mostrando una actitud "afectiva" posiblemente carismática. ¿Porque?

-El honor es mío eh… -Él no sabía su nombre, pero su armadura Mjlonir Mark VI, aunque anticuada para las especificaciones actuales, cumplió su función al rastrear los neuro-implantes de la Spartan y en consecuencia etiquetarla en su HUD. –Rose-517.

-Lo adivino. Es grandioso jefe. Bueno…su armadura lo hizo. –Era idea suya o la Spartan parecía comportarse como una cadete. Extraño sin duda. –De acuerdo ese es mi nombre pero puede llamarme solamente Rose. ¡Vaya! Debo ser afortunada por tener la oportunidad de caminar a lado suyo jefe. Si es que soy digna. ¿Lo soy? –Ella pregunto en un dejo infantil. Ash no supo que decir, fue aquí cuando Langley interrumpió la plática.

-Ok-ok veo que ha estado progresando en sus rutinas de comunicación y relación social jefe, pero necesitamos irnos ahora, si es tan amable de ingresar en los Criotubos. –Señalo la oficial conforme le mostraba a los Spartans, dichos sarcófagos de titanio usados para hiperusueño. Ash no se vio muy contento de volver a una lata de metal a dormir. –Lo siento jefe, la almirante insistió. Es…una medida de seguridad, no conviene tenerlos flotando por ahí, mas con su tonelaje. –Langley hacía referencia a que cada Spartan sobre todo el jefe, pesaban entre 300 y 500 kilos de hombre y armadura (mujer y armadura para las mencionadas)

-Entendido señora. –El jefe asintió a fin de cuentas y procedió a seguir a la oficial hasta su compartimiento.

-Tienes que hablar de nuestro peso todo el tiempo. –Rose no le gusto mucho recordar cuanto pesaba. (Suspiro) de acuerdo iré. –Ella procedió a seguirlos hasta su propio sarcófago.

-Si señora. –Hilda respondió tranquilamente

-Pues si no hay más que hacer… –Iris, rebelde hasta el final no dejo escapar oportunidad para expresar lo que pensaba del confinamiento.

-Porque será que no podemos ir sentados…no es justo. –Rose iba a entrar al sarcófago pero el jefe le palpo el hombro a lo que ella volteo.

- Eres un Spartan. Puedes estar orgullosa de serlo. –Debajo de su casco Rose sonrió con ánimo, sus ojos azules relucieron y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. El jefe maestro le había dado un cumplido, era extraño viniendo de ellos, más de un viejo Spartan. Era extraño, pero también algo positivo y lo mejor es que se sintió distinta.

-Detecto un alza en tu temperatura corporal. ¿Estás bien? –Ash le pregunto esto, sacando a Rose de su trance, a lo cual ella con poca vacilación disimulo cualquier posible rastro de su actividad corporal.

-Estoy bien jefe, seguramente es mi armadura compensando el frio de las cámaras criogénicas. –Para ser una Spartan…Rose era muy…torpe o despistada. Pero al menos el jefe quedo satisfecho con lo que vio y sin más objeción, ingreso en su propia sarcófago.

-¿Cómo paso esto? –La Spartan suspiro aliviada, tenía que ser más responsable y recordar quién era y que era. Lo último que esperaba era que empezara a ver al veterano con otros ojos.

-Tan infantil como siempre Rose. ¡Ahora cállate y metete en la cámara! –Iris empujo a la Spartan haciéndose un espacio en la cámara contigua.

-Mira quien lo dice…dos años de diferencia y sin embargo eres igual de infantil. –Técnicamente Iris era la más joven de las tres.

-Ambas deberían guardar silencio y comportarse. –Hilda ordeno a sus compañeras.

-Vaya. La abuela ha hablado. – Iris no se escapo de referirse a Hilda como tal.

-Bueno, soy mayor pero no una anciana. Quieren ver a un veterano, miren al jefe…el debería de tener a lo mucho unos 56 años… –Cuando Hilda tomaba sitio en su propia capsula de criogenia sorpresa fue recibir una señal dentro de sus canales de comunicaciónCOM

-En realidad son muchos más años, si tomas en cuenta el tiempo que eh pasado en criogenia. –Ash respondió por el canal COM –Canal Operativo Militar– Esto fue de total sorpresa para las tres Spartan serie IV que no vacilaron en asomarse hacia el sarcófago que por cierto aun no estaba activado.

-Jefe…señor…yo. –Hilda no supo exactamente qué hacer, por suerte el veterano Spartan termino la transmisión sin ninguna acción reprendida, solo hubo silencio y nada más.

-Creo que tendrás que disculparte con él después. –Rose sugirió con cierto temor.

-Yo creo que tendrás que cuidarte las espaldas de ahora en adelante. –Iris se mofo de la suete de su hermana de batalla.

-¡Cállense las dos! –Demando mientras se metía en su sarcófago.

-Teniente Hilda, tomen su sitio por favor, los pilotos no podrán iniciar los preparativos con equipo de asalto pesado sin asegurar. –Fue la última instrucción de Langley al mismo que empezaba a activar las unidades de crio y sumir a los Spartans en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Sin refutar mas, Hilda y el resto de las Spartans tomaron lugar y procedieron a dormir junto al jefe, Langley tomo su lugar junto al capitán Cilan y las pilotos Roxie y Molly listos para iniciar la quema de motores y elevarse a los cielos. Así fue como las naves despegaron creando una pequeña estela de polvo, considerablemente pequeña en comparación a las enormes naves que las producían, iniciaron el ascenso de ese sitio de homenaje y respeto. El viento salvaje agitaba considerablemente aquella pañoleta y esas placas que atadas a la espada se mantenían firmes, al igual que su dueña en vida había hecho. Mantenerse firme.

-"Antes de que esto acabe…prométeme que descubrirás quién de nosotros es la maquina….y quien es humano" Si el polvo no fuese tan engañoso, posiblemente habrían visto una silueta engañosamente difusa entre el panorama africano que con la misma solidez que el calor a través de una carretera asfaltada en verano, existió por un segundo o dos a lo mucho. Puede…que lo que Ash escucho, no fuese simple hecho de su imaginación, puede que aquella creencia del bushido no sea tan errada. No del todo.

.

.

_1700 hrs Octubre 17 2568 Instalaciones secretas de la ONI, consejo de emergencia del comando espacial de la naciones unidas (UNSC), planificación de operaciones, nombre clave Prometeo. La Luna._

.

.

Lady Dawn caminaba por los pasillos considerablemente espaciosos de aquellas instalaciones, aun cuando se encontraba en la Luna, ella y sus dos oficiales, Bel y Langley caminaban con la misma naturaleza de ir a una gravedad terrestre. Esto era fruto de la tecnología de gravedad que la UNSC había replicado de tecnología Covenat y Forerunner, de momento; parecía ser lo suficientemente prometedora para mantener el estilo de vida humano en colonias con baja gravedad sin necesidad de grandes anillos giratorios.

Las tres llevaban una serie de documentos y unos cubos holográficos. Al parecer tenían planeado algo grande para presentar a los superiores. Dawn traía en una carpeta los reportes iniciales sobre la condición del Spartan, así como la declaración del mismo sobre los eventos suscitados en Réquiem. Langley traía un maletín de acero el cual parecía un poco pesado y Bel una serie de listas sobre un grupo de personajes selectos y anónimos a nuestros ojos todavia, junto con lo que parecían ser ordenes de adquisición. La junta a la que debían de presentarse llevaba planificada desde la mañana pero muchos de los integrantes se encontraban ocupados, dispersos y en sus propios asuntos, por lo que realizarla implicaba tiempo en traerlos a todos a una sola ubicación.

.

.

-Bien repasemos una vez más. Los asuntos a tratar con el concilio de emergencia; implican la posible interferencia militar y en Requiem, una ofensiva total. –Fue lo que dijo Dawn una vez abordaron el elevador tras pasar el último puesto de seguridad.

-Para lo cual se necesita de una considerable inversión de nuestros limitados recursos, por no olvidar la lista de suministros especificados, y serán necesarios determinados materiales, hace falta el combustible las células de energía y armaduras especiales. Ambos casos, comprometedoramente escasos. –Repaso uno de los puntos a tratar con el concilio.

-Hasta ahí llega los puntos a tratar respecto a que suministros surtir. Lo siguiente sin embargo es aun más delicado. –Dijo Dawn.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a proponer como solución alternativa al suministro de recursos de manera rentable, será bien visto?–Bel comento sobre ello, por alguna razón esa lista de súper no parecía se fácil de satisfacer.

-Ahí es donde entra juego la operación Saphael. –Explico Dawn. –La prueba de ello reside en la maleta que traes tu Langley. –Señalo a la oji verde que llevaba dicho maletín de acero reforzado. Algo pesado por cierto.

-Disculparas mis dudas Dawn pero no creo que el mando, menos el concilio de emergencias vea rentable emprender una campaña militar a gran escala hacia un punto recién marcado en la galaxia y a la vez, dar pie a una operación de minero-colonización de escalas similares sobre un planeta silvestre al otro lado del brazo principal de esta galaxia. Creo que eso es demasiado tomando en cuenta la situación que tenemos. –Langley expuso el punto débil de esta operación.

-Además una operación minero planetaria requiere mínimo 5 a diez años de exploraciones en el planeta para su cartografía, trazo de rutas y logística de la entrega y salida de suministros. No puedes simplemente decir que vas a un planeta X a por un mineral Y hacer Z pasos para hacerlo rentable. –Esta vez Bel expuso su tema.

-Sin olvidar que eso requiere de una pequeña flota así como más dinero invertido. –Añadió Langley.

-Así es. Aun con los astilleros de Marte, Aeris-IV y Sera trabajando al máximo, no conseguimos reunir lo necesario para compensar la gran pérdida de naves sufrida desde el fin de la guerra, sin mencionar las que son destruidas o robadas por insurreccioncitas y piratas. –Explico Bel. –No lo se Dawn, le estas exigiendo mucho a la flota. Sumando el hecho de armar un equipo especial para dicha tarea.

-Esta estrategia solo será prometedoras si dispongo de esa flotilla y de ese personal a disposición y solo si conseguimos el apoyo de al menos una nave colonizadora del UNSC. Solo una –Fueron las conclusiones inmediatas que la almirante concluyo.

-Lo dices como si fueras a pedir prestado un auto de la empresa para ir de vacaciones con tu familia. –Bel comparo la naturaleza de su petición, prácticamente disparatado. Además, cuadras mal las cosas, mucho de esta materia tiene que ser procesado, para eso se requieren factorías, dudo que haya instalaciones adecuadas en ese inhóspito planeta.

-Eso, o tendremos que invertir más tiempo y recursos en montar dichas fábricas.

-Esperen, para empezar no es un planeta inhóspito, créanme que no. No solo tiene los recursos que estamos buscando sino también las rutas, la topografía y condiciones del terreno, incluso datos sobre el tipo de atmosfera terrestre que nos aguarda, incluso me arriesgo a decir que tiene mano de obra y alimentos suficientes. –Dawn sonó un poco impaciente por mencionar ello.

-Oye que intentas decir. ¿Que tu propuesta implica someter a una especie primitiva para ser nuestros esclavos, mientras las mineras devastan su planeta? Que ética es esa.

-No me refería a eso tontas. Se los explicare en la junta. ¿Ahora que pretenden? Se supone que me van a respaldar no a poner trabas. –Dawn reclamo por la gran ayuda que le proporcionaban sus subordinadas.

-Bueno, piénsalo bien, hay otras opciones como la inversión privada. –-Dijo Bel.

-Gracias Bel ahora, me siento más confiada. –Le respondió la peliazul con dejo de sarcasmo una vez quitaba sus gafas de lectura. –Escuchen, ustedes mejor que nadie saben el reto que vamos a tomar, esto no solo afecta al UNSC sino al resto de organismos relacionados, pero más importante es evitar otro New Fénix. –Ella les advirtió sobre el riesgo de no hacer nada ante los secretos que aun guardaba Réquiem además es lo mejor que podemos hacer sin necesidad de inmiscuir a la inversión privada, lo último que quisiera ver en los informes económicos, es como las deudas nos orillen a cederles un planeta o dos al gremio bancario.

-Eso no puede ser posible Dawn, para ello existen los tratados, que delimitan que tanto poder hay hacia las colonias y sobre estas. –Langley le explico su punto de vista. –Déjame adivinar. ¿Crees que aún hay sionistas dominando al gremio bancario? –Se mofo la pelipurpura.

-Recuerda Bell, que no los exterminamos por completo, muchos huyeron al ver que su teatrito se había derrumbado. No es de extrañar pretendan tomar venganza, así que yo mantendría la guardia. –advirtió mientras estaban llegando a su destino, el último punto de revisión después de dejar el elevador. –Además…aun cuando no haya sionistas, siempre habrá porquería que quiera vivir de los demás. Darles un planeta solo los motivara a pensar como insurgentes.

-Es solo sarcasmo o broma. –Bel opino nuevamente.

-No me hace tal gracia. Ahora compórtense y actúa como lo que son. ¿De acuerdo? –una vez mas Dawn les insistió la compostura a sus subordinadas. Acto seguido ingresaron

.

.

Una vez adentro el trió se abrió paso hacia una gran sala en penumbras, donde claramente un grupo de al menos una veintena de personas se encontraba esperando por ellas. A pesar del velo de parcial oscuridad eso no impidió ni intimido a las chicas de hacerse hacia el interior de la misma. Una vez en sus respectivos asientos la junta procedió, una de las siluetas inicio la reunión.

.

.

-Damas y caballeros, miembros del concilio. Los eventos ocurridos en esas últimas horas son sumamente tensos. No habíamos visto una situación tan drástica que se haya visto desde la segunda batalla de la Tierra en plena guerra contra el Covenat. Incluso me arriesgo a decir que es aún peor. –la voz de un hombre de cierta edad rompió el silencio parcialmente pesado en ese sitio.

-En definitiva lo es. El enemigo no solo consiguió atravesar todo territorio humano en 50 años luz a la redonda, sin siquiera ser percibido hasta solo uno millardos de kilómetros fuera del perímetro lunar en un solo salto deslispace, más aun; atravesó la línea defensiva MAC y consiguió atacar la superficie. –Otro hombre este notoriamente más joven pero menos tranquilo demando una explicación a lo que había sucedido.

-Las malas noticias no acabaron ahí. Los primeros informes están llegando de New Fenix, y hasta donde se puede concluir, no hay sobrevivientes. –Una mujer tomo la palabra mientras digitaba un comando en su teclado, al instante un mapa holográfico del planeta en tres dimensiones, apareció en medio de la mesa. Una ampliación mostraba el noroeste americano, más precisamente la región del desierto de sonora, donde se ubicaba New Fénix, la locación del ataque obra de Didacta y su "Compositor"

-Es increíble. Otra fémina se mostró impresionada y aterrada cuando las primeras imágenes que fueron tomadas por los equipos de tierra al momento de arribar a la zona, se transmitieron en hologramas. –No hay destrucción alguna, solo no hay personas, igual que una ciudad fantasma.

-Toda alma que hubiese habitado esta ciudad se esfumo como si fuese polvo o cenizas.

-Un término más que apropiado. –Lady Dawn comento. –Señores y señoras del consejo de emergencia. Lo acontecido en New Fénix y lo que le precedió, son muestra de lo poderosos y desconocidos que siguen siendo la tecnología Foerunner a pesar de años y años de estudio e investigación.

-Más aún. Si esto fue el producto de un arma, como fue posible que haya sido activada. –Una tercera voz masculina pregunto por dicho artefacto y de donde rayos había salido.

-Hasta donde sabemos de acuerdo al informe presentado por el Spartan 117. El artefacto que permitió al enemigo realizar este ataque, se llamaba "el compositor", una enorme arma de manufactura Fourerunner, y cuyas descripciones encajan con las del espécimen descubierto por el equipo de la doctora Tilson en la instalación 03. Lamentablemente y gracias a los registros de captura de video del jefe…la doctora Tilson así como el resto del personal en la estación de investigaciones… –Dawn no encontró la mejor forma de describir lo que les había sucedido. –Fueron objetivos de prueba para el arma.

-Lo que dice es relevante lady Danw, pero aun queda la duda referente a la aparición tan repentina del jefe maestro. –La primera voz que había iniciado la junta expreso sus opiniones.

-Tengo entendido que el Spartan había sido hallado en Requiem por la tripulación de la Infinity. ¿Cómo es posible que haya aparecido en la estación de investigación junto con la flota Covenat que ataco dichas instalaciones?

-Por favor no insinué que el Spartan tiene que ver en lo acontecido en dicho lugar como en Nueva Fenix. El jefe siempre presto su servicio a defender al personal de las instalaciones. –La primera anónima que había presentado sus informes comento en favor del jefe. Dawn también estaba de acuerdo. Ash no era responsable de esto, al menos no del todo y no de forma premeditada.

-Por favor no adelanten conclusiones, para ello creo que el jefe en persona nos puede responder a esas incógnitas, mejor de lo que yo puedo hacer.

-Cierto. Y a pesar de la sorprendente aparición del viejo Spartan en Requiem, es más relevante averiguar porque no se nos informó debidamente sobre el riesgo que corría la misma Tierra. Hablamos de una amenaza más grande que el Covenat incluso.

-Tengo entendido que dichos informes fueron tachados por el hábil juicio del capitán Del Rio.- La primera mujer en hablar atrajo al tema al capitán relevado de la infinity.

-Entonces su sustitución por el capitán Cilan fue parte de que ¿una mejor atención a lo que el Spartan decía?

-Suficiente. Demando la primera voz de hombre que había empezado. Vamos un paso a la vez. Primero que nada centrémonos en Spartan. –Aclaro. –Lady Dawn puede por favor solicitar al mencionado para que rinda su informe a esta junta. Tengo algunas preguntas que quisiera me respondiese el mismo.

-Sí señor. Además quisiera añadir, que de no haber sido por el jefe, las cosas quizá no hubieran terminado como lo hicieron. Podemos decir que su retorno fue de lo más apropiado.

-Lo es. Y que mejor momento pudo haber sido. –Opino la primera mujer en hablar, misma que defendió al Spartan así como Dawn.

-Puede ser buena suerte Lady Dawn. Ahora bien. ¿Dónde está el Spartan ahora?

-Esperaba que preguntase por ello Lord Hood. –Dawn llamo al mayor representante del UNSC. Lord Hood. El veterano hombre que había sobrevivido a las dos batallas de la Tierra y que aun después de varios años seguía al mando de la flota y por ahora su ambicioso proyecto de re-colonizar los mundos cristalizados por el Covenat.

.

.

Dawn inicio un enlace, a la enorme ventana del reciento que hasta hace poco estaba oscura, volvió a la vida conforme una pantalla tomaba lugar transmitiendo una señal en vivo de otro sitio. El rosto refinado de la proferirá Juniper B. Les daba un saludo en primer plano.

.

.

-Profesora Juniper es un gusto poder verla de nuevo.

-Saludos Lady Dawn. Lord Hood, miembros del concilio…bien sean bienvenidos a mi laboratorio o al menos una parte de él. Nos encontramos en un domo lunar, a unas millas de donde ustedes están sentados, y bueno el espectáculo que veremos hoy en verdad no lo espere venir. –La cámara, seguramente montada en un drone que iba a y venia como un insecto, mantenía la vista sobre la profesora jumper así como ofrecía una toma panorámica del recinto en donde la profesora Juniper junto con tres técnicos, se encontraban haciendo los preparativos para lo que parecía, era una operación de desarme de una ojiva termonuclear.

-¿Tiene mucho material por ahí profesora? –Bel expreso el buen gusto hacia el proyecto de la profesora. ¿Por qué?

-Mi equipo técnico está haciendo las revisiones finales a la maquinaria que nos permitirá trabajar sobre el jefe maestro. Genial por fin veré a un serie II así de cerca. Debo estar soñando. –El modo de actuar de la doctoras no era para menos, técnicamente Ash era el último Spartan que quedaba. Varios de sus últimos hermanos murieron en las batallas de Reach, y de la Tierra. Los sobrevivientes habían sido incorporados a la rama de los serie III y enviados a diferentes puntos de conflicto una vez la guerra hubo terminado. Solo se tenía confirmados tres Spartans que habían sido retirados del deber en primera línea y asignados al programa de entrenamiento de los actuales series IV.

-¿Donde está nuestro chico, profesora? –Lord Hood pregunto tras observar que no había nadie más que el equipo de la doctora.

-No se preocupe señor. Él entrara por esas puertas en un momento.

.

.

Ahora mientras el jefe hacia su camino por ese pasillo, tenía una epifanía sobre lo que había sido su vida y obra. Había salvado a la humanidad por lo menos dos veces. O al menos haba conseguido salvar a la mayoría. Las cosas siempre fueron así, siempre hubo alguien que había caído en la lucha, desaparecido en acción o perdido en el espacio. El mismo podría considerarse como una baja…solo que se había olvidado de morir.

La perdida de Haruka significo su ruptura con el pasado. No significaba su olvido, solo la confirmación de la realidad. Los tiempos habían cambiado, las cosas habían cambiado. Y por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo era un hecho. Levanto la vista, observo a Iris marchando al frente suyo, Rose a su derecha e Hilda a su izquierda. Las tres habían retirado sus cascos y llevaban sus rifles a sus espaldas, el jefe nos necesitaba más seguridad de la que ellas la podrían dar o quizá incluso ellas podrían necesitarla de él, pero nunca sería una amenaza para ellas. Ni para nadie más, a menos que la situación lo dictase.

Ash pudo apreciar entonces sus rostros por vez primera (excepto Hilda). Iris, por ejemplo, era una chica de color, sus bellos ojos castaños irradiaban un salvaje espíritu de lucha y una determinación férrea, digna de un Spartan y su cabello negro lila atado en una coleta demasiado larga como para amarrarla a su cuello a manera de bufanda, le daba un estilo exótico.

Hilda como tal, era de tez blanquizca, ojos azules con un brillo antinatural su cabello castaño oscuro levantado en un moño alto. Le costaba pensar que ellas tuvieran permitido un cabello tan largo considerando el hecho de usar sus cascos, pero parecían cómodas con ello, esas armaduras debían de compensar ese desperfecto.

Finalmente, cuando vio a Rose, sus sentidos se realzaron en una falsa alarma, algo parecido a temor o incomodidad. La razón de esto, era que Rose tenía una engañosa similitud con Haru- con May. Piel tersa, de tono mas palido, no sabía si por la aumentación o el tiempo dentro de la armadura, su cabello era castaño, un poco mas oscurecido que el de May, con una traza de pelirrojo o marrón, quizá fruto de la aumentación, sus ojos sin embargo eran de un penetrante azul marino, radiantes como los de Hilda pero más claros.

Obviamente en todo momento el Spartan lo supo disimular o al menos aparentar normalidad, pero tenía muchas dudas respecto a la Spartan que curiosamente era la que más carisma había mostrado hacia él. Por un momento mantuvo la vista sobre la mencionada, ella no tardo en notarlo. Volteo para sonreírle y señalar su peculiar peinado.

.

.

-¿Son mis extensiones…cierto jefe? Si. Me han dicho que son muy largas y que incluso pasarían por audífonos. –La Spartan sonrió mientras se tocaba unos de los bultos de cabello tan…redondeados.

-Solo…me resultan algo…poco común. –Intento no sonar tan grosero.

-No pierda el tiempo jefe, ella no se inmuta por lo que le digamos sobre ese casco de cabello, si quiere hacerla enojar solo tírelo con fuerza. Eso funciona. –Iris volteaba para presumir un poco su propia "bufanda"

-Lo dice quién quiere colgarse de su propio cabello. –Rose refuto sacando la lengua. De más esta decir que a Ash esto era confuso, Hilda por el contrario se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Por favor no vayan a mostrar ese comportamiento frente a los superiores, ya bastante es que ustedes dos tengan un peinado fuera de norma.

-Bueno el tuyo no está dentro de las especificaciones que se diga. –Iris le contradijo.

-Precisamente. Pero estoy dispuesta a la reprensión si con ello podemos ver al jefe cara a cara, sin cascos, sin "mascaras" –Si Ash confiaba que Hilda fuera la excepción da este grupo de Spartans locas, bien podía dejar por sentado que no sabía nada de estos nuevos hermanos de la batalla.

.

.

Finalmente todo el contingente retomo la seriedad y formación al ponerse frente a la entrada al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper. Un código rápido y las puertas dobles se abrieron para dar paso al contingente. Pasó como si fuese cámara lenta, las tres Spartan serie IV se repartieron en el perímetro fuera del área de trabajo de los técnicos y dieron paso al gigante serie II.

El titán, aun enorme para sus contrapartes serie IV se presento con la formalidad apropiada ante la profesora Juniper y su equipo. El drone indicaba en su propia min pantalla la presencia de Dawn y su gente así como de los VIPs presentes en ese sitio. Aun sin saber que Lord Hood está entre ellos, Ash rindió los saludos tanto de forma militar como de naturaleza civil.

La profesora Juniper estaba asombrada de todo lo que hacía referencia al Spartan. Su armadura incluso los daños presentes en esta, era cierto cuando dijo que estaba emocionada. Una vez que ella supero su emoción procedió a darle las indicaciones señaladas, mismas que el veterano obedecía. Así fue como se adentro en el gran pedestal central.

La enorme figura del Spartan apenas pudo encontrar espacio entre la circunferencia del aro de desmontaje, el cual había sido cortado para recibir solo la espalda y hombros de mismo, así mismo, los seguros y sistema de sujeción en la parte de abajo tomaron sus botas, pantorrillas y muslos, su cintura fue anclada a las columnas laterales. Una vez asegurado, un cuarteto de brazos robóticos se sumaron al equipo de técnicos que procedió a desmontar la armadura. Cortar los suministros de energía del paquete fue quizá la tarea más laboriosa y delicada, sin embargo una vez conseguido esto, la misma armadura durmió por primera vez en muchos años.

Ash sintió como si una parte de él se hubiese ido, como si derrápense hubiera perdido los sentidos, sus vista natural superdotada intento compensar la pérdida de los sistemas del HUD, apagados una vez que la energía se hubo ido. De pronto la misma armadura parecía ser más pesada e incómoda de lo que acostumbraba, la podía tolerar pero ya no se sentía igual. Esto le provocaba un ligero aturdimiento pero que con el pasar de un rato superaría.

Los brazos robóticos se habían fijado a la armadura en sus brazos y antebrazos, lentamente logrando desarticular las secciones de la armadura principal. Pudo ver como esta se iba retirada de secciones de sus brazos, sus hombros, los seguros de la armadura en su pecho fueron más laboriosos pero al final, el peto principal cedió a la gravedad, cayendo al suelo con duro azotar, como si hubiesen dejado caer un engranaje de una tonelada. La espalda liberada en seguimiento, sin las líneas de suministro el paquete ahora era inofensiva.

La armadura en sus piernas y cintura empezaron a ser desarmados mientras la última coraza de la espalda era retirada, entonces lo que todos los presentes esperaban con ansia. Dawn y el resto del concilio presto atención, las Spartans de Carmesí tenían los ojos remachados al Spartan. La profesora Juniper tenía la mirada centrada en el casco, en todo momento, emocionada pero sin perder la compostura.

El casco cedió sus seguros y los brazos robóticos se preparaban a retirarlo mientras nuestra imagen se cerraba sobre la visera de color oro que ya mostraba una cuarteadura o dos, entonces el casco se retiró…

.

.

.

Los ojos destellantes en azul eléctrico adiaban con anti naturalidad tal que parecían lanzar fuego celeste, ellos enmascaraban una mirada determinada, férrea; con señas de haber visto todo y nada al mismo tiempo y en los bordes de sus cuencas en derredor a su frente y puente de su nariz, un par de cicatricez daban fe de una existencia confinada a la guerra y la muerte. Y sin embargo; radiaban un idealismo y confianza, una lealtad y devoción mártir a sus principios.

.

.

Esta era la mirada de un héroe.

Esta era la mirada de Ash-117. El Jefe Maestro.

.

.

.

_**Continuara.**_

.

.

.

/

**Ok amigos si leyeron hasta acá, significa que han terminado el primer capítulo. La verdad me costó más de lo que esperaba, pero sentía la punzada de inspiración y no había que desperdiciarla. Bueno como verán, hemos confirmado unas cuantas cosas que considero serán de importancia e interés para ustedes queridos lectores. Unas de ellas podían ser consideradas, un intento de dale un toque cómico o cálido a una historia que dicta una actitud casi siempre, neutral, frío y serio. No digo que no se presente en el resto de la historia, pero creo que es algo positivo pues servirá para anclarse a los personajes y conocerlos en su mejor momento.**

**Un dato de interés y que seguro preguntaran…será respecto a las edades. Los que han tenido algún conocimiento respecto a Halo, sabrán que es una historia de ciencia ficción sobre todo de índole futurista. Por ello y con respaldo de las historias vistas en la franquicia, puedo divagar con seguridad sobre la edad de los personajes, las situaciones vistas y los retos o situaciones tecnicas. Solo le dejo esta confirmación. –El original jefe maestro tiene una edad aproximada de unos 56 a 57 años para cuando se desarrollan los eventos vistos en Halo 4. Era obvio que si nuestro héroe iba a interpretar a una leyenda viviente, tomase la mayor similitud a esta. Pero descuiden no estamos hablando de humanos comunes y corrientes. Los que quieran leer más de los Spartans pueden buscar la información más confiable en la pagina en español de Halopedia.**

**Po ultimo, si bien dije que a los pearlshippes este capítulo les gustaría, no significa que vaya a haber un shipping definitivo. Lo que ya es relevante es la considerable presencia mayoritaria de personajes féminas. Y bueno…yo no tengo nada que objetar a eso. A menos que ustedes piensen lo contrario. Esta historia técnicamente esta delineada de principio a fin, pero si spoileo, entonces no tendría caso que escribiese mas capítulos. **

**Y pues de momento seguimos con esto, si tienen duda o tal vez opiniones que quieran hacer llega a un servidor y a la audiencia, son libres de plasmarlo en sus reviews. Nos veremos en la siguiente entrega Por cierto, aprovecho para informar que estoy a medio progreso del primer capítulo de champions ladies. Y lamento la demora, peo créanme se recompensa las ausencias y los que sean pacientes sabrán reconocerlo o al menos tolerarlo. ^^**

**Sato Vampire cambio y fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo queridos colegas de fanfiction net. Pues con la nueva buena que estamos en Octubre y les diré que Octubre es mi mes. Así que estoy montando una serie de especiales pokemon para conmemorar mi mes y además tambien motivar el Amourshipping que como saben ya a estas alturas, comenzó junto a la saga de Kalos (Estrenada el día 17 de Octubre pasado) como motivo para conmemorar el mes me voy a poner frenético, dejare tantito solo tantito en segundo término mis deberes para terminar mi proyecto de titulación y les atacare con una saña nunca antes vistas, querían fics continuaciones, comisiones y fanart, pues esperen que ahí van, en el caso de dibujos supongo que este sera más lento que con los fics. De igual modo espero la calidad de los escritos no se vean comprometidos y también espero no haya después baches argumentales. Pero bueno que mas puedo agregar, solamente que aquellos que siguen mis otros perfiles en Devianart y Youtube pues que pongan atención por cualquier reseña o mención de algo especial que pueda o no poner para deguste suyo.

Bien sin más que mencionar referente a la siguiente acometida, ahí les va la continuación de este fic. Como verán será este fic el que actualizo primero, mis razones tengo mientras tanto disfruten y comenten por favor comenten que son sus reviews los que mejor paga pueden ser.

.

.

N.A: antes de empezar, les presento la portada oficial de este fic, dibujada y coloreada en base a ciertos trabajos de paint. Para una apreciación más detallada pueden acudir a mi galería de Devianart que la presentara en unas horas o en mi muro de facebook, "Marcus Edgardo Rodríguez Cabrera" Ese soy yo. XD

N.A. En este capítulo veremos alusiones a la saga de pokemon que se encuentra actualmente en voga; Kalos. Pero no es lo que están acostumbrados a ver, solo me complace decirles que ciertos personajes de esta saga vana a hacer su debut en la historia. Y puede que algunas situaciones les resulten demasiado ligeras o sin la seriedad debida por lo que invito a tolerar dichas muestras de tontería en pos de una situación cómica. XD.

N.A. Como historia AU…quiero dejar en claro una cosa. El fic no es totalmente shippero, pero créanme que tiene situaciones muy alentadoras aunque tampoco es para considerarlo algo mixto como mi fic Champions ladies. Finalmente les diré que algunas temáticas de Halo se abordaran en esta entrega, como lo son los términos del viaje hiperluminico, actualmente solo posible matemáticamente hablando, la terraformacion y la futura colonización del espacio asi como los recursos y planes tecnológicos y teóricos que hoy día solo permanecen en la imaginación y que en dicho periodo histórico son ya un realidad. Además, hay algunos temas que seguro les resultaran interesantes, para los fans de otras franquicias jugabilisticas y que se verán adaptadas a este universo ficticio realmente admirable. Bien, con esto será suficiente por el momento y ahora el capitulo.

N.A: Ates de continuar me di un golpe cuando la idea me llego. El nombre de la IA compañera del jefe maestro en este fic; Haruka, fue sustituido por "Saphire". Creo que es más que obvio saber porque el nombre

.

.

/

.

.

.

_Al verlo, caí como un muerto ante sus pies; entonces él toco mi hombro con su mano derecha y me dijo: No temas…pues yo soy el Primero y el Último. El Alfa y el Omega, el principio y el fin"._

.

.

_Apocalipsis. Salmos 1:17._

.

.

.

**Capítulo II**

.

.

_1240 hrs Octubre 31, 2567 calendario militar. Torre Prisma. Cede principal de la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval ONI, administración colonial. Ciudad Luminaria. Colonia federal de UNSC, clave: X-017... Sistema Reims-Loira. Nombre pila. Kalos: Donde lo sueños se hacen realidad…y la aventura comienza. _

.

.

.

La Capitana Alexia P. se encontraba repasando la formación por segunda vez. Si bien en su adiestramiento como parte del personal naval, había sido primariamente asignada a la delegación propagandística del UNSC, Alexia había escalado de puesto en puesto hasta donde se hallaba, gracias a sus cualidades, una de ellas y posiblemente de las que eran su fuerte; era la planeación, preparación anticipada y obsesiva insistencia. La capitana siempre le gustaba estar preparada sin importar cuantas veces hacia la revisión de su itinerario y cronograma. Esta virtud resulto ser bien recibida en el servicio, donde demostró ser una persona aun más tenaz y competente. A pesar que a ojos de su hermana menor; Violeta, quien se había quedado en la rama de investigación y estudio exobiológico, alegaba sobre su exagerada actitud de premeditar todo movimiento que ella hacía, no haba duda que para el resto su comportamiento era más que aceptable.

Alexia se permitió negar cierta sonrisa leve y casual. Posiblemente su hermana menor tenía razón en parte, pero de acuerdo al criterio de la capitana; esta ocasión las comprobaciones forzadas y repetitivas no eran para menos. El día de hoy, ella estaba aquí para recibir a su excelencia... Lady Dawn: ni más ni menos que la nieta de Lord Hood, y una de las artífices tras la revolucionaria doctrina sobre el "imperio de la humanidad", de más estaba decir que era algo inesperado y sumamente importante. Como responsable de la red de tráfico mercantil y militar que cruzaba el sistema Reims en dirección a los sistemas del borde exterior el puesto de Kalos exigía máxima eficacia, y Alexia no exageraba en ese aspecto.

La visita que hoy Lady Dawn haría a la colonia tenia considerable importancia en la nueva estrategia que el mando había concluido en su preparación para asaltar a Requiem, cuya operación se llevaría a cabo dentro de 6 meses. Aunque Alexia estaba al tanto de los hechos ocurridos en el frente, se preguntaba cómo podía Kalos…ser tan importante para la UNSC, cuando su objetivo se encontraba al otro lado del territorio humano, obviamente lo ideal para la logística seria trazar una ruta más corta y barata para las flotas que asaltarían ese planeta Fourerouner, en vez de cruzar miles de años luz desde Kalos hasta el frente en la dirección de Requeim.

Dejando de lado sus dudas respecto a las operaciones que el UNSC tenía en Requeim, la capitana dio un último repaso a su personal. Cada uno de ellos eran gente hábil y a muchos de ellos les conocía desde hace ya tiempo, un ejemplo de ello eran su equipo estrella: Un escuadrón de ODST. Particularmente uno de los considerados "Avenger" la última línea de producción de fuerzas especiales situados solo por debajo de los Spartans.

Estos ODST los había seleccionado en específico para hacer el trabajo sucio que tenía en la colonia, pues aunque considerada un lugar prácticamente utópico; Kalos no era ajena a las tretas y artimañas que grupos radicales e insurreccioncitas hacían y por el momento una organización criminal de carácter terrorista cuyo informe de inteligencia no daba muchos detalles al no haberlo, indicaban que la colonia debía estar atenta antes que este grupo tomase la iniciativa.

Por esa razón Alexia misma había elegido y traído a estos fuerzas especiales desde diferentes frentes algunos de estos se mantenía abiertos desde el fin de la guerra con el Covenat. Parte de esta enmienda era intentar readaptar a estos soldados poco a poco en un medio más llevadero, situación que le había puesto en conflicto con varios cargos debido a que elementos de esta magnitud debían de usarse en primera línea. Los motivos de Alexia para ello, tomaban sentido para nosotros cuando las edades de estos avengers le fueron reveladas.

La capitana había asentido a uno de ellos, aparente líder del escuadrón. El ODST rompió la formación para proceder a quitarse el casco. La imagen de un hombre joven, quizás entre sus 27 o 29 años le encaro; era pelirrojo de piel pálida y ojos castaños. Las numerosas cicatrices en su expuesta piel indicaban el martirio por el que había pasado, a eso había que resaltar que no tenía una oreja o mejor dio que esta había sido mutilada, y una quemadura la marca de una quemadura se había dibujado en la cercanía del área afectada. Al parecer no todos eran tan duros como los Spartans.

.

.

-Buen día Silver. –Saludo informalmente al ODST. –Que es lo que tienes planeado esta semana.

-Señora. Posiblemente matar más elites holográficos. Sentirme porquería…comer porquería y sentirme mas porquería. –Silver no parecía tan alegre, quizás la rutina lejos del frente no era bueno para él en particular.

-Se que no es lo tuyo soldado. Así que hagamos esto. Tú y tu gente ofrezcan una digna muestra de lealtad y servicio ante Lady Dawn y puede que les envié de vuelta al lodo. ¿No es ahí donde quieres estar? –Alexia pregunto en un tono neutral totalmente. Quizás había sido una mala idea haberlos traído hasta aquí, pero eran unos jóvenes cuando lo hizo.

-Si señora. –Silver saludo en firmes. A lado suyo se hallaban sus otros compañeros cada uno había retirado su casco. Aparentemente no todos los ODST estaban del todo gratos por la noticia de volver. Sus expresiones lo decían todo.

-Bien. ¡Formación! –Demando Alexia. –Sargento Luna. Qué hay de nuestros invitados. –Pregunto a la mujer uniformada y asistente provisional de la capitana.

-Tenemos transmisión llegaran en 5 minutos. –informo a su superior.

.

.

Apenas lo dijo, Alexia volvió a pasar revista a su gente. Una última pasada para estar seguros…era mejor eso a temer por cualquier imprevisto en una visita tan importante como la de Lady Dawn. No bajo su mando.

.

.

/

.

.

_1030 hrs Octubre 31, 2567 calendario militar. Crucero del UNSC clase-Gladiador. Nombre clave: "Arceus To the Glory", en hiperespacio en coordenadas cercanas al sistema Reims destino prefijado. Kalos: Donde los sueños se hacen realidad y las aventuras comienzan. _

Las puertas dobles al puente se abrieron dejando exponer al capitán Cilan acompañado de Lady Dawn. Ambos ingresaban al puente de su más reciente nave adquirida.

.

.

.

-¡Oficial en cubierta! –La teniente Lagley ladro. En ese momento toda la tripulación en el puente se levanto para cumplir el protocolo.

-Descansen oficiales. ¿Durmieron bien? –Para Cilan, que no podía estar más recuperado luego de su sustitución al mando de la Infinity, realmente encontraba el premio de consolación bastante halagador. Su propia tripulación, una nave de batalla que podía competir muy bien con la infinity y una misión de suma importancia para el UNSC, con la cual podría asegurar una gran reputación.

-No me quejo capitán, no con lo que tengo ante mí. La Teniente grado; Whitney al mando de operaciones sonrió confiadamente.

-Estoy lista para el deber capitán. –Winona la teniente al cargo de armas se reporto con gesto confiado y firme.

-Esperando ordenes señor. –Nate el oficial mas joven a cago de comunicaciones estaba listo para trasmitir las nuevas instrucciones apenas salieran del deslipspace.

-Saldremos del hiperespacio en 4 minutos capitán. –Roxie, una simple alférez pero que tenía más experiencia que nadie más sobre el puente en navegación cumplía su rol de guiar esta cubeta. Que cubeta.

-Muy bien, prosigan según lo planeado, tendremos mucho trabajo al llegar a Kalos. –Cilan dejo en claro mientas procedía a dar un recorrido en el puente superior antes de tomar lugar en la "silla caliente" como se denomina coloquialmente al asiento de capitán. –Pues debo decirle Lady Dawn. Estoy realmente impresionado de lo que ha conseguido. Me pregunto cuantas horas habrá perseguido a su abuelo con la intención de conseguir el permiso.

-Lo necesario capitán...lo necesario. De cualquier forma eso es de poca importancia, solo nuestra misión es lo que de vedad debemos centrar.

-Soy todo oídos señora. –Cilan afirmo listo para escuchar las nueva instucciones.

-Aun no es el momento capitán Cilan. Quiero divulgar esto cuando todo mi equipo esté completo.

-Todo el equipo completo. ¿Señora? Pensé que el equipo ya estaba completo. –Cilan pregunto confundido. El Arceus contaba con una tripulación aceptable y sus cuarteles generales estaban en el mejor aprovisionamiento. Entre ellos y un selecto grupo de Spartans entre los que destacaba su carta del triunfo, fácil era pensar que estaban completos

-Aun no Capitán. Precisamente, ese es uno de los asuntos por los que venimos aquí. Todavía hay personal que necesito enrolar para esta misión.

-Bueno…la confidencialidad nunca fue lo mío almirante. Así como los secretos. Solo espero este segura de lo que ah planeado.

-Descuide capitán, estoy segura que una vez en Kalos, la situación será cosa de coser y cantar.

-Entre…el Arceus…y los Spartans…debo pensar que lo que vamos a hacer es tan importante como riesgoso. –Cilan dijo con cierta especulación…

.

.

Dawn no respondió simplemente coloco sus manos en la baranda que separaba el puente superior del inferior, hecho una hojeada mientras las pantallas del Arceus no mostraban más que estática y explosiones en infrarrojo, debido a que aun se encontraban en hiperespacio.

Lo que Cilan especulaba de gran importancia para ser considerado un riesgo mayúsculo era meditado por la joven almirante. No solo por lo difícil de la situación, sino por los riesgos/beneficios que traería a largo plazo. Para Dawn; esta quizá no era la primera vez que tomaba el mando de una nave por así decirlo, pe si de una operación de esta magnitud. Hasta el momento ella era la almirante más joven en dirigir una operación científico-militar. Así que siempre se estaba con la constante de un ligero temor.

Lady Dawn hecho un vistazo. El Arceus, nombrado así en honor al creador del universo según la mitología de Sinnoh, había sido designado y preparad para la situación, claro que el nombre no le quedaba nada chico a la nave; el Arceus era de los cruceros de nueva generación denominados "Gladiador" precisamente llamados así por la gran cantidad de recursos defensivos y ofensivos con los que la nave contaba. Era pionera en lo que a diseño se refería. Pues en el pasado, mientras casi todos los diseños asignaban el puente en la zona más frontal de a proa de la nave. Los cruceros gladiador emulaban el diseño Covenat; encerrando el puente en lo más profundo del casco de la nave, donde podría estar a salvo de todo menos un disparo letal.

Para compensar y surtir las necesidades que este aislamiento otorgaba; los paneles frente a ellos emulaban el ambiente exterior por medio de una tecnología de avanzada que vendría a coronar la larga línea de desarrollo tecnológico de realidad realzada o de inmersión. En pocas palabras, ellos no miraban nada más que grandes simulaciones en tiempo real de lo que sucedía a su alrededores y que bien podrían pasar por las ventanas en un puente frontal.

Este no era el único beneficio del Arceus. Un rediseño involucrando tecnologías Fourerouner y Covenat le dotaban desde tecnología electromagnética que emulaba gravedad artificial sin necesidad de secciones giratorias que daban gravedades simuladas en diferentes zonas con distintas magnitudes. Esta ventaja salvo mucho espacio y diseño para compensarlo con más recursos útiles. Otro de ellos; un enrejado de titanio vitro entremezclado con nanotubos de carbono brindaban a su armadura dos veces mas resistencia que el titanio A, pero con un 50% de su peso.

Finalmente estaba el arsenal que con todo respeto, superaba mucho al de los cruceros de clase maratón, que para la fecha ya eran considerados casi obsoletos. La tecnología de las armas de riel o Gauss, había permitido remplazar las torretas de ametralladoras (difíciles de mantener en las duras condiciones del espacio) por cañones gaussianos que resultaron mucho más efectivo como baterías de defensa. Así también se habían implementado la tecnología del Laser Spartan, que después del perfeccionamiento de lentes ópticos y diamantes sintéticos, permitieron la fabricación en masa de estas armas mismas que ya remplazaban los tubos de misiles de algunos Pelicans de asalto. De ahí en fuera el sistema de misiles había crecido en variedad y cualidades, sin mencionar el armamento nuclear y los cañones MAC. De los cuales el Arceus contaba con un par de pequeños pero veloces MAC, cada uno con recicladores electromagnéticos que les daban una taza de 3 disparos por carga, es deci 6 ondas MAC en una sola andanada. Poder de fuego más que suficiente para la contienda.

Dawn parpadeo un par de veces…había exagerado con los preparativos del Arceus? Es decir, la nave en si ya era buena, pero ella había insistido en equiparla aun más. Esto sin embargo resultaba una inversión de recursos muy grande considerando las condiciones en las que se veían enfrentados. Bueno…bien dicen que es mejor prevenir que lamentar…Dawn esperaba no tener que utilizar todo ese arsenal y menos recurrir al último recurso (Armas Nucleares).

Por el contrario, tenia mayor fe a que sus Spartans al mando del Jefe Maestro podrían ser la solución más eficaz y certera. Por eso tenía mucho interés de arribar a Kalos, la tecnología que se estaba desarrollando ahí al mando de cierto conocido de la almirante, le ortografía a sus Spartans un poder que rivalizaría con el de los genuinos dioses de la guerra. Sin embargo Dawn parecía demasiado pensativa, quizá algo le incomodaba. Seguro algo acordado en aquella reunión.

.

.

.

Flasch back.

.

.

La armadura había sido retirada finalmente. Lady Dawn, así como Lord Hood y el resto de los representantes de esa junta miraron fijamente al héroe de antaño; la leyenda viviente, ahora despojado de su armadura desgastada. Reducido de su estatus titánico a su naturaleza humana nuevamente. Mientras que en el laboratorio, la profesora Juniper y las Spartans de carmesí no podían negar que lo que veían era algo…bueno…inusual. Para las Spartans, en especial Rose e Hilda; el jefe lucia como un fantasma. Una criatura que quizás había permanecido mucho tiempo en una cueva. Su piel había perdido la coloración bronceada que otrora había pigmentado su dermis, siendo ahora un pálido recuerdo más conciso con un gélido tono grisáceo.

El hombre había sido despojado de la armadura inferior y ahora solo unas secciones junto con el bio-traje que cubría su cuerpo pálido estaban siendo desensamblado para revelar su naturaleza tal cual era.

.

.

-Condiciones estables…muy bien jefe puede decirse que su estatus es óptimo. Vaya que son duro de roer. –La profesora Junniper dio un cumplido.

-Señora. –Ash agradeció asintiendo la cabeza.

-Como te encuentra hijo. –Lord Hood pregunto al veterano guerrero.

-Incomodo señor, pero listo- -El Spartan confeso sin primer su semblante.

-Así me gusta. Ahora que está en presencia del concilio. Estoy más que ansioso de escuchar su informe sobre los eventos sucintados en Requiem.

-Señor…sí señor. –El jefe asintió obedeciendo.

.

.

La naturaleza rebelada del jefe maestro había tomado a todos por sorpresa, no es que fuese del todo extraños, es solo que era difícil, al menos para el personal femenino, dejar de lado el aspecto tan "frágil" de aquel formidable contrincante. Para las Spartans de Carmesí era un hecho que a pesar de haber sido expuesto de su armadura, el jefe maestro seguís siendo un individuo de respeto y por el porte que mantenía así como su voz, calma y serena. Para Dawn le resultaba tremendamente triste que su As del triunfo se viese en condiciones tan expuestas.

Una vez Ash termino su declaración y respondió a las preguntas cuestionadas, dentro de sus capacidades…lord Hood y el resto del almirantazgo. Cortaron la transmisión brevemente, mientras debatirían cual seria su acción a seguir a partir de ahora. Para el jefe que seguía de pie en la plataforma, este fue instruido por la doctora Juniper para bajar de ese pedestal y proseguir su camino hacia un cubículo en el extremo de su laboratorio, donde le someterían una batería completa de análisis y estudios. Lo que sería antesala de posteriores pruebas y observaciones.

Las Spartans de carmesí tuvieron luz verde para aguardar en la entrada del laboratorio. A pesar de ser hasta un punto rebeldes, no se negaban a seguir órdenes en lo que respectaba a la seguridad e integridad de las personas bajo su cuidado. Finalmente las tres montaron guardia mientras se realizaba el resto de la sesión.

.

.

-Es increíble. ¿No lo creen? –Rose miro a sus hermanas con cierto sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas.

-¿Increíble? No…hehehehe más bien fue ¡Magnánimo! –Iris volteo a mirarle con un sonrojo aun más intenso que logro resaltar en su dermis de color. –¡Viste esos músculos…y esas cicatrices!…Apuesto a que le arranca la cabeza a un Brute sin más que sus manos. –La Spartan declaro con cierta emoción resaltar en sus ojos castaños de tono chocolate.

-Y luego dices que soy yo quien se emociona… –Rose estaba más que emotiva, estaba hasta un punto enojada con Iris…después de que ella e Hilda jugasen a molestarle respecto a sus tendencias de novicia enamorada con el jefe, solo para ver que también tenían esas tendencias muy…cariñosas. –Hilda ¿Qué piensas tu al respecto? Mira a iris y dímelo tú… –Pregunto a su compañera la mayor de las tres. –¿Hilda?

-Sie… –Hilda encaro de nueva cuenta a Rose para darles la sorpresa.

-Hilda... ¿Qué demonios te paso? Estas…sangrando. –Rose miro anonadada como su superior, la Spartan en teoría; la más seria de las tres estaba teniendo una pequeña hemorragia nasal que si bien era discreta, resultaba más descarada en el rostro pálido de Hilda.

-Vaya…mira nada más…esta excitada por lo que vio. Jajajajaja no pienses en ello Hilda te sangrara mas la nariz.

-Déjame en paz. –Hilda se llevo la mano al rostro e interpuso su otra mano para que sus compañeras dejasen de mirarla.

.

.

Lejos del laboratorio de la profesora Juniper, más precisamente de vuelta a la sala de juntas del almirantazgo y la inteligencia naval. Dawn terminaba de explicar su estrategia de acción al resto del personal así como a Lord Hood a quien debía de convencer mas que nadie.

.

.

-Y ese…miembros del consejo, sería mi plan de acción más óptimo, mismo que eh trazado con ayuda de mi comitiva. En definitiva Lord Hood, necesitamos Renio, Titanio y Paladio entre otros metales exóticos…a este punto lo ideal es una ruta lineal desde las minas que se abrirán en Saphael y ser llevado hasta Kalos y sus factorías; de ahí hasta Requiem. –Una sola ruta sin paradas alternas ni costos técnicamente más elevados y ciertamente…sin apoyo del gremio bancario. –Finalizo de exponer sus puntos. Espero las preguntas que los miembros de la junta harían en torno a dicha estrategia. Langley y Bel estaban esperando en sus respectivos asientos, sentían cierta intimidación por parte del personal de la ONI pero lucharon por esconder cualquier vestigio del mismo. Solo podían esperar la respuesta de Lord Hood.

-Lady Dawn… ¿Tiene en mente las complicaciones de abrir un nuevo frente en medio de territorio recién explorado en el borde exterior? –Uno de los altos mandos declaro su primera cuestión

-Lo estamos mayor. Sin embargo, se ha trazado en la operación Saphael como primer objetivo la inmediata y exhaustiva búsqueda y estudio del planeta sobre el que vamos a caminar. Como lo habíamos determinado…el planeta objetivo cuenta con las condiciones más que propicias para el trabajo. Como les mostré al inicio de mi presentación; el planeta cuenta con una atmosfera compatible con la terrestre en un 97% de exactitud, esto tiene una buena explicación y se debe la presencia de ruinas Fouroruner e la superficie, lo que indica que este mundo fue alguna vez hogar o al menos sitio de paso de dicho ancestros. De cualquier forma eso ahorra tiempo y costos por terraformacion o presurización de hábitats.

-Sabe demasiado del cuerpo celeste señorita Dawn. Supongo que tiene la información más que precisa para asegurarlo.

-Así es Almirante. De hecho el planeta realmente recibe el nombre de Saphael en honor a la expedición del UNSC que arribo al planeta en 2558 desde entonces su estudio ha sido designado al instituto de geología planetaria de 51-Pegasi. La profesora Juniper puede dar fe de ello. Un equipo a cargo de la finada doctora Telson había hecho estudios en dicho planeta desde hace 9 años. Sin embargo las expediciones cesaron cuando se requirió de Telson para dirigir la estación de investigación en las cercanías de la instalación 03 hace 18 meses. Ahora disponemos de la gran mayoría de estos datos. La información resulta más que suficiente para dirigir el inicio de la colonización del planeta y dar comienzo a la explotación de los recursos, que insisto, se ha demostrado tener gran presencia de los mismos. –Dawn respondió asertivamente la pregunta.

-Un antiguo mundo Fourerouner…condiciones de vida aseguradas…hemos de suponer que eso no significa que esa roca sea un simple desierto habitado solo por musgos y mooh. –Uno más de los presentes realizo esta pregunta, algunos miembros de la ONI se mostraron seriamente molestos por lo que habian preguntado pero no intervinieron mas allá.

-En efecto general. Saphael cuenta con un ecosistema y una biosfera tan rica como la de la Tierra de Venus, lo que implica un potencial agrícola y silvícola entre otras industrias. Con respecto a las formas de vida…me temo que las bitácoras del equipo de Telson recolectaron apenas suficientes datos para asegura la presencia de faunas y floras maravillosas sin embargo, también resaltan la presencia de una especie inteligente. –Dawn confeso con cierta incomodidad.

-Formas de vida inteligente…Eh de suponer que la ONI podría aportar algún dato o secreto que pueda revelar. –Lord Hood miro hacia los espectros de la inteligencia naval, estos solo optaron por mantenerse ajenos a cualquier dato potencial. – ¿Qué tipo de inteligencia estaríamos tratando?

-Precisamente hablamos de una civilización de tipo 0 en la escala Fourerouner. –Dawn solicito a Bel un chip holográfico, mismo que una vez recibido lo introdujo en la anura del ordenador mientras procedía a revelar parte de ese secreto molesto. –Tecnológicamente no representan una amenaza, físicamente hablando poseen muchos rasgos que podemos asignar como humanoides, carecemos de la suficiente información como para precisar muchas más cosas dentro de lo que se refiere su cultura, su historia conductas grado de raciocinio y dinámica social…entre otras. Solo se ha especulado que son fruto de manipulación genética Fourerouner. Fue la conclusión que Dawn develo sobre estos "nativos"

-Deje las lecciones de antropología por el momento. –El general había demandado atención. –Estos aborígenes…son una intromisión para las acciones a realizar en este planeta. ¿Los consideraría una amenaza a la ocupación que pretende montar?

-Si sabe relativamente poco de ellos, ¿Cómo puede asegurar que no serán una amenaza? Estaríamos hablando de zonas de riesgo para el personal minero.

-Es cierto, proteger al personal y a las instalaciones implicaría apostar efectivos militares en las diferentes zonas de explotación. Eso complica las cosas señorita Dawn.

-Se que las complica. Pero tengo un plan al respecto. –Dawn mantuvo la calma a pesar de lo turbio que esto sonaba.

-¿Qué tipo de plan? Usar a sus soldados de juguete como espantapájaros o exterminadores de alimañas.

-No es el punto almirante. Si me permitiese explicar esto-

-¿Cómo puede asegurar la colonización y explotación del planeta sin tener en cuenta el asunto de lidiar con la población nativa? –La primera mujer que había hablado anteriormente a favor del jefe no vio con buenos ojos esta estrategia.

-Esto puede ser arreglado si se toma una postura diplomática abierta a las negociaciones. Entablar una posible alianza con los nativos, un intercambio de ideas conceptos y de cultura. Una forma de motivarlos a cooperar con nosotros en vez de iniciar un conflicto armado.

-Y que me dice e sus súper soldados. ¿Piensa enviar a los Spartans como embajadores…? Hasta donde sé, sus relaciones interpersonales dejan mucho que desear en una reunión. Y no lo digo por hacer menos a los mismos, solo que no es una tarea para ellos. –Volvió a demandar dicha mujer.

-Disculpara Comandante, pero no es acaso usted quien estaba al mando del proyecto "negociador". ¿Cree poder sacar proyecto de eso? –La voz de Lord Hood pregunto dicha mujer.

-No estoy del todo segura señor. –Confeso con cierta pena.

-Una postura diplomática pacifista puede demorar meses, incluso años. Y con todo respeto no creo que sea la estrategia más lógica de seguir. –Dawn confeso con cierta vergüenza al admitir que más que una operación de colonización seria una campaña de conquista. –Ahí entran los Spartans…y la nave preparada que solicito al consejo. Un despliegue de poder será más que suficiente para persuadir a los nativos de desistir sus acciones hostiles y optar por una negociación. –De más esta decir cual fue la reacción del consejo.

-Está proponiendo al consejo la tendencia de hostilidad inminente sobre una comunidad de nativos tecnológicamente inferiores. Eso no nos haría mejores que el Covenat. –Mas allá de las implicaciones éticas y morales, también cavia la importancia económica y milita. A pesar de ser a primera vista, tecnológicamente inferiores, no era del todo seguro que ventajas o estrategias podían contar. Por más salvaje que pudiesen ser y lo primitivos que resultaran…efectivamente representarían una amenaza constante contra el personal militar y minero ingenieril que estuviese destacado en el planeta. Y ciertamente una operación de conquista seria mal vista por toda la humanidad, dando pie a mayores descontentos con el UNSC y fomentar la insurgencia rebelde, por no contar los costos que implicaría abrir dos frentes bélicos y manejar la logística de ello.

-Lord Hood con todo respeto pero lo que la señorita Dawn propone, va contra todo lo que hemos intentado restaurar después de la guerra. Sugiero se discuta una nueva estrategia. Quizá la almirante Agatha o el vicealmirante Lance pueda proponer mejores planes. –La primera mujer solicito su atención hacia el máximo representante de la humanidad.

.

.

El hombre mayor miro la proyección holográfica de Kalos…suspendida en el centro de la gran mesa de conferencias. Las instalaciones de interés tanto en la superficie del planeta como en órbita resaltaban en tonos verdes….mientras la vista del mayor se pedía en algún punto del planisferio representado.

.

.

-Lord Hood. No está pensando enserio tomar en cuenta, la estrategia de Lady Dawn. –Otro de los ONIs había hecho esta cuestión con cierta sorpresa. Entonces el mayor se levanto frente a los demás encarando a la joven almirante.

-Lady Dawn…necesito hablar con usted a solas. –Dicho esto el hombre de edad presiono los controles y las amplias ventanas se revelaron de los protectores que impedían ver hacia el exterior…parte de la instalación "Diana" se vio en el horizonte lunar conforme los ventanales dieron nuevamente el paisaje lunar y la luz volvía de nuevo a la sala de juntas para revelar a gran parte del personal VIP que se encontraba ahí presentes.

.

.

Dawn se vio a s misma rodeada con cierta molestia por todos los presentes. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir se desplazo hacia donde Lord Hood camino. Un despecho para reuniones más privadas. Cuando hubo entrado y las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, miro en firmes al superior quien estaba mirando por un ventanal donde se apreciaba lejanamente el domo que representaba las instalaciones de estudio e investigación donde la profesora Juniper seguramente seguía trabajando sobre el Jefe Maestro

.

.

-¿Deseaba hablar conmigo a solas señor? –Dawn pregunto, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero tenía que mantenerse firme, después de todo ella estaba en la armada.

-Dawn…dime…has leído cientos de textos históricos, toda la historia de nuestra civilización, de nuestra especie. Incluso hoy día…todo lo que hemos luchado y por lo que hemos perdido a tantos, han sido siempre bajo una bandera. La única que puede ser el verdadero ideal: Libertad, para toda la humanidad...dime Dawn…la dura guerra que peleamos hace 15 años…tu misma luchaste y viste de primera mano el mal que puede desencadenar contra nosotros una especie tecnológicamente superior. Sin duda fue algo que supero con creses cualquier guerra librada entre nuestra propia especie.

-Señor…no es...

-Dawn. Dime…por una vez más. ¿Crees que será justo para los nativos de ese planeta…que de momento, nuestra necesidad de recursos nos lleve a hacer lo que los Covenat estuvieron a punto de conseguir?

-Lord Hood, con todo respeto- –Lord Hood. Levanto una mano en señal de silencio.

-¿Acaso ya no somos familia Dawn? Olvidaste cuando me llamabas por lo que soy. –pregunto el hombre de edad.

-No lo eh olvidado…abuelo… –Dawn levanto la vista con cierta pena ante su abuelo.

-Dawn. ¿A qué tienes miedo? –Pregunto tranquilizadoramente el mayor a la joven almirante mientras caminaba de vuelta a ella.

-Los sionistas...abuelo. Solo quiero mantenerlos lejos lo más que pueda. –La almirante confeso con cierto rencor en sus palabras.

-¿Sionistas? Dawn…tu mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que nuestros ancestros lucharon por libéranos de ellos…ahora las cosas son diferentes.

-Aun así nunca podre fiarme del gremio bancario. Ella negó con la cabeza y una mirada despectiva dirigía hacia algún lado del ventanal.

-Lo dices…tu…o tus padres. –Su abuelo tenazmente contesto encarándole.

-Solo quiero salvar vidas abuelo. –La almirante agacho la cabeza mientras dejaba su birrete le tapase ligeramente la vista.

-Sacrificando la de esos nativos Dawn. –Lord Hood mostro un gesto cuestionable y reconfortante. El rostro de la experiencia.

-Abuelo, puedo asegurar que mi plan funcionara sin disparar una sola bala. Por eso necesito que me des la oportunidad…necesitaremos ese Renio y ese Paladio. Tú mejor que yo lo sabe. Si no, la campaña sobre Requeim será aun más difícil de realizar. Por favor Abuelo. Déjame llevar a los Spartans…estoy segura que al mando del Jefe Maestro, podremos lograrlo –Dawn intento conseguir luz verde a su proyecto nada más importante que el suplir los recursos al UNSC.

-Dawn. Una operación como la que propones implica un coste en hombres, recursos y dinero. Responsabilidades demasiado grandes para afrontar. Sé que no es la primera que diriges una empresa tan grande, pero te pregunto. ¿Crees poder someterlos a un tratado de paz sin necesidad de apuntarles con un rifle? –Lord Hood coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Hare todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo. Lo último que desearía seria sacrificar más gente inútilmente. –Dawn lo reflexiono lo suficiente para demostrarse a si misma que estaba en las capacidades para poder dirigir tal empresa.

-Tienes 3 meses Dawn. –Lord Hood soltó el hombro de Dawn mientras se retiraba hacia el ventanal. –Iniciare los preparativos para atacar Requiem en un lapso de un mes. Para entonces tienes que estar en Saphael recabando la información necesaria y armando los planes de negociación. –Lord Hood le marco los puntos sobre la "ies" una vez volteo a mirarle –Requiem en 6 meses Dawn. Tienes la mitad de ese tiempo para que Saphael comience a enviar suficiente Renio a Kalos para equipar dos cruceros clase gladiador por un mes. –Esas fueron las palabras con las que Lord Hood el abuelo de Lady Dawn dejaba claro su decisión respecto a la operación Saphael.

.

.

Flash Back End.

.

.

-La operación Saphael no es una oportunidad de prestigio capitán Cilan. Es una campaña de apoyo al UNSC. Tiene mi palabra…y la mitad de la riqueza de mi familia de respaldo ante mi objetivo. –Dawn se levanto a encarar al capitán Cilan respecto a lo importante que resultaba este plan y lo contraproducente que seria para ella en todo aspecto si esto llegaba a fracasar,

-En ese caso almirante…tiene mi palabra de que asistiré en todo lo posible para llevar a cabo dichos objetivos. –Cilan era ante todo un caballero. Entendía a la perfección lo importante que resultaría esto y si era para el bien común y el futuro triunfo del UNSC en Requiem bien valía la pena.

-Entrando a espacio normal en las coordenadas 4402917 declinación 22904. Preparando al personal indispensable. –Roxie indicaba las coordenadas de ingreso a espacio normal dentro del sistema Reims.

-Alférez Roxie. Fije un curso de arribo a Kalos. Teniente Nate mantenga canales de comunicación limpios. Prepare un oficio de clasificación nivel 2. Preparado para la administración colonial de Kalos.

-Entendido señor. –Nate comenzó a realizar la tarea designada.

-Bien. Lady Dawn parece que es momento de despertar a sus chicos. ¿No le parece?

-En ese caso lo mejor es que bajar a darles los buenos días. –Dawn declaro mientras tomaba un maletín. Y procedía a salir del puente. –Manténgame informado cuando hayamos arribado al complejo de ascensores orbitales de Luminaria.

-Si señora. Bien, teniente Whitney. Inicie operaciones para despertar el criosueño al personal de los cuarteles y a nuestro personal de apoyo. –Informo el capitán para dar inicio a los protocolo de preparación para el resto de la tripulación.

.

.

Las cámaras de criosueño estaban en zonas estratégicas en las cubiertas principales, de ese modo; la tripulación y los cuarteles generales podrían entrar en combate en menos de 5 minutos. La criocamara de la cubierta B estaba siendo atendida por el oficial técnico Rudy P. A pesar de ser ya un veterano dentro del servicio de ingenieros técnicos del UNSC, no podía quejarse. Había sobrevivido a la guerra con el Covenat y a decir verdad se había retirado del frente para brindar sus servicios en el adiestramiento de nuevos reclutas. Eso hasta que Lady Dawn lo saco de la academia de la Nueva esperanza en Titan hace unos meses. La causa de esto; era de los pocos técnicos que habían trabajado sobre Spartans de la serie II.

Su paciente era sin duda el rey de la fiesta. Alguien de peso y no cualquier serie II. La leyenda viviente. Aquel llamado sierra 117. Sin duda esto era algo que Rudy no pensó siquiera ver en sueños menos, ahora cuando los días de gloria de estos Spartans habían quedado en el recuerdo. La suerte parecía tenerle una última oportunidad de poder estar en presencia de esta leyenda, algo que podía guardar para sí mismo y con más suerte; contarle a sus hijos cuando los tuviese.

Las puertas se abrieron dándole espacio a Lady Dawn quien había ingresado junto con Bel. El teniente Rudy dejo los controles para saludar a las oficiales. Tras los protocolos formales procedieron a revisar las condiciones de los tripulantes de esta bahía de criosueño. Los controles de 10 capsulas estaban mostrando la condiciones vitales y las actividades neurológicas de los ocupantes de esta sala. Todos y cada uno de ellos seleccionado personalmente por Lady Dawn junto con la doctora Juniper.

.

.

-Teniente Rudy…que puede decirme de nuestros chicos.

-En una pieza señorita Dawn. Estaba trabajando en los protocolos previos a la suspensión del hipersueño. De hecho estoy trabajando sobre la mente de su chico estrella.

-¿Chico estrella? Con toda franqueza creo que el jefe no esta tan verde o más de lo que su armadura pinta. –Bel admitia que quizás el jefe no estaba en condiciones mas optimas de volver al juego. Dawn sabía más que bien lo equivocado que ella estaba. –Por cierto Lady Dawn no cree que utilizar una armadura tan obsoleta en su soldado tan viejo sea no se…algo exagerado respecto a las antigüedades.

-Bueno Bel, es una forma de decir las cosas pero creo que será lo mejor como solución temporal, además solo será mientras se terminan las mejoras de su nueva armadura. ¿Crees que lo ba a enviar a la acción en es obsoleta armadura medieval? En fin…Teniente Rudy por favor ponga a estos soldados de pie. –demando en tono neutro hacia el oficial técnico.

.

.

A la orden de Rudy los protocolos fueron ejecutados, mientas esto se daba lugar las firmas neurológicas del Spartan 117 a quien estaban retornando para despertar en primer lugar, estas mostraron una relativa actividad, señal de que posiblemente el Spartan se encontraba soñando. La duda era que es lo que soñaba.

.

.

Dentro del criotubo 012, un Ash en animación suspendida a consecuencia del sueño inducido se encontraba teniendo un sueño poco usual. O mejor dicho mas allá de ser un sueño en sí, era un recuerdo uno en específico. Y que bien podría ser una reconstrucción de los eventos que se dieron lugar ese fatídico día.

.

.

.

Flash back

.

.

.

_1830 hrs Agosto 30. 2552. Sistema Epsilon Eridani. Planeta Reach. Epozt; instalaciones navales de desmontaje de Hazop. _

.

.

.

La batalla estaba en su punto más caliente. El arma MAC instalada en la cima del complejo y apeada por el Spartan serie II Paul-254 superviviente del ahora casi extinto Noble Team, se encontraba disparando hacia las naves Phanton que constantemente asediaban el muelle con cargamentos de tropas de asalto Covenats.

En los muelles, la fuerza combinada de Noble Six junto La superviviente del equipo Azul; La Spartan-043 así como los soldados supervivientes del los equipos Charlie y Bravo hacían frente a las oleadas de Covenats en un intento desesperad por ganar el tiempo suficiente para que las naves del capitán Keyes arribasen al sitio para sacarlos de ahí y llevarlo directo al _Pillar of Autum_ con fin de escapar del ahora condenado planeta.

Las instalaciones ahora eran un gran cementerio. Solo los efectivos mencionados eran los únicos sobrevivientes en este sitio y puede que en el resto del continente. Aun cuando los Spartans Noble IV y VI pudieron hacer gran parte del recorrido hasta acá solo con la ayuda de los remantes de Charlie y Bravo. Keyes habían enviado a los únicos Spartans serie II que quedaban en el Autum a asistir tanto en la evacuación como la extracción de un singular paquete que Noble VI había escoltado en desde las instalaciones de la Base Sword, ahora; un gigantesco cráter en algún lugar del Caht Bad.

Si bien la asistencia de los dos Spartans; numero 117 y 043, vino de mucho apoyo, eso no impidió que el equipo mixto de Spartans, marine policías militares, ODSTs y soldados del UNSC no sufriera perdidas insuperables de camino hasta el muelle, lo peor de todo. En su enfrentamiento por abrirse paso, un equipo de Hunters acabo con los últimos marines así como promovido el extravió y de momento baja del Spartan-117. Por esta razón. Era ahora Sierra-043 quien había tomado el mando y bajo su dirigencia habían superado la mayoría de obstáculo hasta que los malditos Brutes llegaron.

Los brutes…ya de por si difíciles de matar, demostraron ser aun un tremendo dolor de muelas que aun en las posiciones estratégicas de los soldados de Charlie y Bravo demostraron tener cierta eficacia al estar equipados con armamento pesado Covenat.

.

.

-¡Tenemos más Brutes en la plataforma sur! El teniente Matt ishida grito informando de la nueva amenaza hacia el resto del equipo; él, la cabo Takenshi Sora. Y el técnico Izzi Izumi montaban la torre de tiradores desde lo alto de una construcción prefabricada que dominaba la mayoría de plataformas de aterrizaje y que daba ventaja por su posición elevada y suficiente fortificaciones, pero que requería una continua movilización entre las diferente rutas por donde el enemigo intentaba avanzar,

-Los veo en el radar… ¡Atención noble VI y tiradores de equipo Bravo! Eliminen a los enemigos en la plataforma sur. Equipo Charlie; mantenga a raya a los enemigos a las 2 de su reloj. Les cubriré desde el flanco izquierdo. –La voz tajante de la Spartan II ordeno mientras ella corría a doble velocidad hacia la posición predicha entre una lluvia de plasma que venía de un par de Bansshes enemigos que sobrevolaban el lugar. En respuesta; la piloto Noemi T. ahora incorporada al equipo Charlie, junto con el soldado técnico Izzy, dirigieron el fuego de una ametralladora pesada hacia los hostiles aéreos a fin de fastidiarles el día. Un plan satisfactorio al menos de momento

.

.

A la orden anterior, los tiradores del equipo Bravo, incorporado de un pequeño grupo de policías militares así como de un equipo de ODST centraron sus blancos y abrieron fuego. La mitad del grupo de hostiles fue fusilado por el fuego combinado de armamento humano y Covenat capturado. Noble VI, apareció en el flanco derecho a entradas de la cubierta, armada con una ametralladora de cadena montable y abrió fuego sobre los enemigos. Tomo la mitad de la munición así como una segunda pasada de salvas de Bravo derribar a los malditos, despejado finalmente dicha plataforma. Lamentablemente esto no fue más que un éxito momentáneo puesto que mas topas Covenat habían arribado en pistas alternas. Sencillamente esto era demasiado aun para dos Spartans.

De inmediato Noble VI tomo la delantera llevando consigo a los ODST mientras el personal de seguridad tomaba posición de fuego para respaldar. A su vez Sierra-043 se dirigió hacia la plataforma suroeste donde los nuevos refuerzos habían descendido, tomando consigo a los soldados de Charlie; Davis M. y Ken. I quienes le respaldaron mientras despejaban de nueva cuenta esta posición. Con el resto de Charlie en el fortín improvisado, pudieron dar pelea un momento más… hasta que uno de los Phanton enemigo eludiendo hábilmente la plataforma de MAC en el tejado de hangar principal y posicionándose a espaldas de los soldados de Charlie y de Bravo, dejo desembarcar a una brigada de Brutes guiados por dos Caciques Brutes…uno de ellos armado con un cañón inductor de plasma y el otro, quizá el más peligroso, esgrimiendo su martillo gravitatorio.

Para cuando las Spartans se dieron cuenta de ello, había sido demasiado tarde. El teniente Matt junto a la cabo Takenoshi y el cabo segundo Tk H. salvaron el pellejo por poco al saltar de su posición debido a la explosión supercombinada del inductor de plasma. Del cacique Brute. El resto murió en el acto. Quizá fueron más afortunados, pues los soldados de Bravo cayeron ante el asalto del cacique Brute y los golpe de su matillo que en cuestión de un mandoble o dos había bateado o pulverizado a dos de los ODSTs siendo el resto de los policías masacrados por el armamento de los esbirros Brutes.

Ante el contraataque demoledor del Covenat las Spartans y ODSTs tuvieron que hacerse lugar para combatir contra estos nuevos enemigos. Noble VI atajo la atención del cacique Brute con el inductor de plasma mientras que Azul 2 o Sierra-043 confronto a los esbirros del Brute del martillo. Entre el ajetreo de la batalla uno de los ODST se sacrifico al lanzarse sobre un par de Brutes detonando las granadas y explosivos que llevaba consigo. El soldado Ken fue lanzado al vacio por un aviste Brute de parte de uno de los esbirros. El soldado Davis y el médico Joe K. habían asistido al teniente y a los cabos a superar la conmoción del impacto de artillería, entre los 5 remanentes de Charlie pudieron retomar parte de la respuesta al enemigo.

Lamentablemente no pudieron mantener la ventaja por mucho tiempo. Pues aun con el apoyo Spartan los Butes consiguieron eliminar a dos de los 4 ODSTs restantes. Noble VI pudo eliminar al cacique Brute del inductor de plasma pero el maldito se llevo el arma consigo cuando salió expulsado de la plataforma hacia el vacio, consecuencia de una explosión doble de granadas. Esto se vería más afectado por el Brute cacique restante quien envistió a azul 2 a pesar de que estaba casi rodeado por ella y los soldados de Charlie. Tras haber derribado a la combatiente, este uso el lado con filo de su arma y en un solo golpe apuñalo a la Spartan a pesar de que esta había interpuesto su rifle de francotirador como medida preventiva, misma arma que fue deformada y destruida por la acción del golpe del Covenat.

El golpe desgarrado no fue sino ante sala de una posible ejecución cuando el cacique Brute al ver el esfuerzo inútil de la demonia por liberarse, le dio confianza y tras arrancar el rifle de sus manos para aventarlo lejos de ahí, preparo nuevamente su martillo para el golpe de gracia.

.

.

-¡Jefe!

.

.

Flash Back End

.

.

.

El grito ahogado de la Spartan resonó en las cavidades más recónditas de aquella oscuridad tajada inmediatamente por una luz enceguecedora al mismo tiempo que en la lejanía se escuchaban un conjunto de voces distintas. Con esta conmoción, tras romper su letargo la luz disminuyo y dio paso a las formas y figuras, texturas y relieves. Mismo que dieron pie a la cubierta de una bahía de hibernación. El aturdimiento sumado a lo tajante que el sueño resulto terminaron por altearlo lo suficiente para levantarse conmocionado

.

.

-Calma jefe calma solo fue un sueño. Por favor respira hondo y exhala lentamente. –La voz del teniente Rudy le ordeno, pero el Spartan aun se encontraba a mitad del sueño por lo que recargo sus manos contra el vidrio de la criocamara, fue cuando noto la realidad del sitio donde estaba. En cuanto pudo captar más calmadamente la orden entendió que debía hacer y paulatinamente comenzó a relajarse. Entonces fue cuando vio a la señora jefe; Lady Dawn y a la teniente Bel en compañía con el técnico. Al parecer esta había sido una mala forma de romper el hipersueño.

-Teniente Rudy. Se supone que usted tiene experiencia manejando las condiciones de hipersueño en Spartans. ¿Era de suponer que eso ocurriese siquiera? –comento de forma molesta la almirante.

-Bueno señora Dawn. Usted entenderá las condiciones del híper-sueño. Muchas veces suelen darse este tipo de reacciones esporádicas. –Rudy explico claramente que estos episodios eran normales en algunos casos, honestamente él nunca había atendido al Jefe, así que no podía esperar una conducta similar a la de otros Spartans.

-Lay Dawn mire. Parece que nuestro muchacho ha recuperado la noción. –Bel señalo hacia donde nosotros observábamos la crio-capsula, la escarcha empañando el vidrio y las manos del jefe tanteando como si fuese apenas ahora cuando notase la presencia del vidrio reforzado.

-Ash. ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Ash..? –Dawn tomo los controles de comunicación y llamo por radio al Spartan veterano dentro de esa lata.

.

.

Dentro de su casco Ash finalmente enfoco su mirada y pudo reconocer donde estaba, los guantes de una armadura Spartan visiblemente anticuados se veían recargados sobre el vidrio esforzado de la capsulo de sueño. Parpadeo, escucho su respiración y luego de sacudir su cabeza un poco pudo escuchar a Lady Dawn llamándole.

En breve tosió secamente mientas su garganta seca y gélida volvía a adoptar el calor y la humedad que el aliento le devolvía. Entonces respondió con voz gruesa y tosca.

.

.

-Aquí Sierra 117 del _Arceus To The Glory_…reportándose al servicio… –Superando su aturdimiento el Jefe Maestro se reporto ante su superior.

-Así me gusta Ash. Ahora quiero que te calmes regrese a tu posición y esperes a que el teniente Rudy te saque del congelador. –Ordeno al Spartan.

-Entendido señora. –Todo esto sucedía mientras adoptábamos un punto de vista en primera persona del formidable Spartan, que al parecer había sido equipado con una armadura de batalla provisoria o de repuesto. Lentamente el jefe exhalo sereno y suave mientras se recargaba contra la superficie mixta de la capsula. Sentía el frio pero poca importancia le daba, no era la primera vez que sala de crio-sueño y definitivamente no la pinera que tenía una pesadilla basada en algún crudo recuerdo de la guerra.

.

.

.finalmente el teniente Rudy competo los protocolos, el Jefe Maestro pudo sentir nuevamente la calidez de su aliento en algún sitio de su casco, de igual forma la calidez de su sangre volver a las venas. El aturdimiento y las dolencias y picaduras; producto del martirio sufrido por el hipersueño. Finalmente el sarcófago de titanio se despresurizo mientras una neblina blanca se disipo de la entrada del tubo metálico.

.

.

-Desplácese con cuidado Jefe Maestro, es por protocolo. No olvide reportar cualquier anomalía que sienta o perciba. –El teniente quien ahora estaba a lado del tubo indicaban instrucciones al Spartan que lentamente se sujeto a sí mismo y salió del crio-tubo repleto de neblina criogénica.

.

.

El Spartan emergió como si resucitase de entre los muertos…pero en esta ocasión el tendría que hacerlo por cuenta propia. Lady Dawn contemplo al titán emerger de su sarcófago. Enfundado en su armadura Mjlonir Mark V, misma que era visiblemente vieja y que además mostraba una serie de adaptaciones y mejoras en un intento por actualizarla a las necesidades actuales: el resultado; un Spartan II en una armadura obsoleta cuyo recubrimiento verde oro que otrora había relucido en la batalla, se encontraba ahora decolorado a un marrón olivo y en alguna sección; el recubrimiento se veía ausente, remplazado por algunas de las mejoras a la amadora, los sistemas de luces, y los potenciadores físicos eran visiblemente notorios pero aun, pues a estos desperfecto, el Spartan seguía manteniendo una postura de respecto y seguramente aun poder demostrar un amplio poderío que seguramente demostraría en el momento que se le ordenase actuar. Dawn solo esperaba que la armadura modificada cumpliese su deber lo suficiente mientras la verdadera coraza estuviese preparada.

.

.

-iniciando procesos de descongelación de la bahía. –La IA a bordo del Arceus o su subrutina había indicado la activación del resto de crio-tubos que se encontraban en esta bahía. A Dawn esto le pareció apropiado, mejor tenerlos a todos listos para darles el discurso de los buenos días.

.

.

De frente a ellas la bahía llena de criotubos al menos 10 de ellos ocupados. El tubo del jefe maestro se encontraba en medio de la bahía, Ash se sostuvo fuera del mismo mientras terminaba de acostumbrarse nuevamente al entorno fuera de esta. Cuando pudo percibirlo, noto diez crio-tubos en su derredor que conforme se abrían, dejaba escapar más y más neblina que comenzó a predominar en toda la bahía. Las escotillas de los mismos se abrieron para dar paso a siluetas afiladas, estéticas acorazadas con una engañosa fragilidad.

A pesar del velo de misterio que originalmente es envolvía; el Spartan sintió inmediatamente sus sentidos se apagaron al notar por medio de su HUD que las figuras desconocidas eran aliados, sin embargo el software de su armadura no pudo rastrar las etiquetas de servicio que le develarían sus genuinas identidades. Ash se mostro levemente incomodo; esto podría reducir su capacidad operativa durante las misiones siguientes, así que tendría que improvisar de nueva cuenta.

Una vez el velo de misterio se hubo esfumado; 10 Spartans serie IV aparecieron en ese sito. Cada uno portando una armadura de la serie GEN de diferente modelo, ostentaron una gama de colores, diseños y formatos en cada una de las secciones de sus armaduras, desde sus hombreras y rodilleras, hasta los cascos, quizá aquellos que daban mayor fe a la variedad de armaduras disponibles.

Ash miro a sus hermanos de la batalla, no le tomo mucho trabajo identificarles como aliados en su HUD, sin embargo la experiencia sumada a su intuición de líder y más que nada su instinto. Le mandaron a llamar a sus hermanos.

.

.

-¡Oficial en cubierta! –Ladro mientras se pina en firmes. –El resto de Spartans obedecieron en la brevedad. 11 Spartans en total tomaron posición de firmes enfrente de sus Crio-Tubos, haciendo un saludo a lady Dawn y a la teniente Bel. El teniente Rudy se encontraba asombrado por caminar ente titanes aunque…cierto era considerar que estos Spartans eran diferentes a los poderosos semidioses que vio durante los años de guerra Covenat.

-Descansen. –Ordeno Lady Dawn. –Jefe Maestro, al frente. –Demando al veterano. Ash obedeció y avanzo unos pasos hasta estar a solo tres metros de Dawn, quien seguía sobre la plataforma.

-Carmesí Team. Formación…a dos pasos detrás del jefe. –Esta orden fue para los serie IV. En un santiamén los demás Spartans se formaron detrás del jefe en una hilera horizontal. En ningún momento Ash miro hacia atrás

.

.

Dawn se sintió poderosa, más de lo que pensó. Tenía su pequeño ejército de Spartans, dirigidos por el Jefe Maestro, su carta del triunfo. Era seguro que lograría cumplir su objetivo o al menos ayudaría lo suficiente. Bien Dawn sintió confianza. Esta misión estaba cumplida a la mitad.

.

.

-Bueno días Spartans. –La almirante dijo con la manos recogidas a su espalda y una actitud confiada. –Bienvenidos a Kalos. –Dijo la almirante mientras uno de los paneles holográficos volvía a la vida representando al planeta destino mencionado. –Espero hayan disfrutado su sueño porque tenemos suficiente trabajo que hacer. Jefe Maestro. –ella llamo al Spartan serie II.

-Señora. –el jefe respondió listo para seguir ordenes.

-Media vuelta Jefe Maestro, observe y conozca a carmesí Team. –Dawn le ordeno, en un momento el jefe viro siguiendo el protocolo militar. Solo para darse cuenta que los Spartans de Carmesí Team, equipo de donde provenían Hilda, Rose e Iris; se encontraba a sus espaldas y vaya suerte fue descubrir que todo el equipo y es referencia a TODO el equipo de Spartans, de hecho estaba conformado exclusivamente por mujeres.

Ash parpadeo. Era acaso cierto lo que estaba viendo. Si…era eso, se preguntaba cómo fue que su intuición masculina no lo percato. No hubo tiempo para dudas. Se mantuvo en descanso con las manos recogidas mientras observaba al conjunto de mujeres acorazadas, quizá un Spartan no era del todo atento a detalles como la admiración por un mujeres en un sentido más allá de lo que condujeren a sus destrezas militares. Pero s fue perceptible una postura diferente, una caída de brazos distinta y una postura alterna así como la notoria diferencia entre varones y féminas.

Para el jefe la sorpresa fue breve, no era la primera vez que dirigía a un equipo mixto, pero si la primera vez que dirigía a un equipo de mujeres. En todo caso suponía y esperaba que no fueran en si una expansión de las tres carmesí que le escoltaron cuando se presento ante Lord Hood.

.

.

-Muy bien niñas. Dawn se dio algo de libertad respecto a la norma, eso y la implementación práctica de ciertas rutinas semi-programadas en la mente de su equipo. –Este es su hermano mayor, Jefe Maestro. El será el líder de Carmesí Team sustituyendo a Hilda, mientras la anterior pasara a tomar el provisorio puesto de segundo al mando. Niñas quiero que se comporten y que muestren todo su apoyo al jefe. Recuerden, es un veterano de guerra, con más experiencia que todas ustedes juntas. Así que vamos a mostrar el apego y el respeto merecido. ¿Quedo claro?

-Señora. ¡Si señora! –las voces joviales y cargadas de emoción de las Spartans tomaron por asalto al Jefe Maestro. En que lio le había metido Lady Dawn

.

.

Decir que Dawn parecía decir esto a un grupo de jardín de niños en vez de un contingente de maquinas de guerra. Al jefe le desconcertó esto, pero no podía quejarse, si ellos había adoptado una estrategia diferente en el adoctrinamiento de estas Spartans, entonces tendría que ver o evaluar el cómo interactuar con ellas, sería muy ingenuo pensar que todas serian como Rose y las demás.

.

.

-Bien señoritas quiero que se presenten respectivamente ante el Jefe Maestro. –Ella demando, las demás no se hicieron esperar y cada una se presento ante el jefe.

.

.

En seguida las Spartans se presentaron ante el jefe con su respectivo nombre números y especialidades. Las Spartans en total además de Hilda Rose e Iris. Entre ellas los nombres Elessa, Skyla, Maylene, Flannery, Sanna, Melody y Meyci. Todas ellas de la designación 500 a 550.

Dawn impartió las instrucciones finales, ellas y el jefe abordarían un par de Pelicans junto con la comitiva de Lady Dawn para descender hacia la superficie. El objetivo. Un edificio de la ONI en la ciudad capital; Luminaria para ser especifico, sin más resalto que parte de una visita especial. Ellos se reunirían con el resto del personal designado por Dawn y después de una revisión de inventarios se procederá a la siguiente parte de la operación que se tiene planeada en este planeta.

.

.

-Rompan filas Spartans, preséntense al pabellón medico a las revisiones recomendadas. Tomen un almuerzo al término de la sesión los veré en la bahía de carga C-4 en una hora y quince minutos. –Dawn termino su discurso mientas se retiraba junto con Bel. Sorpresa para el jefe cuando al volver la vista hacia las Spartans estas se abalanzaron sobre él, atiborrándole preguntas a diestra y siniestra. Lo curioso de lo anterior era nuevamente que ninguna de ellas siquiera alcanzaba a llegarle al hombro. Nuevamente era aquí donde surgía la diferencia entre las serie II y estos nuevos Spartans o "Spartans" Casi podría pasar por un padre siendo abordado por sus muchas hijas. Claro que Ash no las veía como un padre, sino como un hermano mayor.

-Jefe es usted verdad…lo sabía. Hilda no estaba loca. –Skila fue de las primeras en abórdale.

-Increíble quien lo hubiera dicho. Asombroso, asombroso de verdad. –Fueron palabras de Maylene mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del jefe y sentía la sección de los bíceps, algo fuera de lugar pues la armadura cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Jefe Maestro. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad. –Melody dio un rodeo inspeccionándole a ver si de verdad era el curiosamente esta aradura Mark V era la que originalmente había utilizado durante aquellos días oscuros después de Reach y claro durante su odisea en la instalación 04.

-Oiga jefe. ¿Porque no se quita el casco y nos deja verle como es…? Meicy inquirió mientras le miraba con gestos muy infantiles, obviamente todas ellas así como Ash tenían sus cascos puestos

-¿Y si se quita toda la armadura? –Sanna pregunto con buen ver.

-No digas tonterías…Jefe. ¿Es cierto que tiene fuerza para levantar un Scorpion con sus propias manos? ¿Porque no nos da una demostración en el hangar? Maylene volvió a peguntarle esta vez inspeccionando sus propios brazos.

-No ya sé. ¿Porque no nos carga a nosotras? Yo voy primero. –Elessa salto sobre la espalda del jefe. 300 kilos de mujer y armadura fueron tolerados por el Spartan mayor y su armadura obsoleta.

-¡No Elessa! Abre camino, yo ya había hablado con el jefe. Yo merezco subir primero. Rose salto hasta quedar sobre el brazo derecho hasta sostenerse toda ella del hombro del Spartan. Otros 300 kilos.

-No esperen mejor hagamos una prueba de tiro será una magnífica oportunidad de ver su puntería. –iris sugirió mientras emulaba una pistola en su mano con su índice y pulgar.

-Y si mejor hacemos practicas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sanna volvió a irrumpir.

-Si…hombre a mujer jajajaja. Skyla se mofo de su hermana mientas esta ultima le veía con molestia.

-Jefe que le parece una ducha…no sería la mejor forma de relajarnos. Melody abordo un tema más intimo aunque claro para ellos era normal verse desnudos unos a otros, al menos para Ash haba sido así. Pero a saber si era eso a lo que la Spartan mencionaba.

-Jefe no seas malo… ¿podrías cargarme a mi también? –Flannery se acerco con cautela aparentemente ella e Hilda se habían mantenido un poco distantes, una por temor y pena y otra por principio y protocolo.

.

.

El teniente Rudy miraba incrédulo a estas Spartans, comportándose como niñas mientras abrumaban al veterano. Sin duda su sorpresa era igual a la del Jefe Maestro. Quien a estas alturas pensó que Dawn solo lo había traído hasta aquí para cambiar pañales y poner biberones, en referencia a las joviales Spartans.

.

.

-¡BASTA YA! –Ash mando a callar a las novicias. – ¡Tu…suelta mi brazo! –Le dijo a Maylene. –Y ustedes, dos bájense de mi espalda y hombro. –Esto dijo a Elessa y a Rose. –Las demás por favor, necesito espacio. No puedo atender a todos sus llamados. –El jefe ordeno mientras las Spartans se distanciaban lo suficiente para el criterio del jefe así como Rose y Elessa se bajaban de encima.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mis compañeras jefe…no…no se repetirá. –Hilda se disculpo por sus hermanas.

-Ya…ya tranquila abuela. Además ni que hubiésemos sido todas. –Iris de nueva cuenta intervino.

-Sí. El jefe me premio a mi primero…es justo que sea yo quien pueda estar mas cerca. Rose tomo la mano derecha del Spartan y como si fuese una niña envidiosa con su oso de peluche casi le enseñaba la lengua a sus hermanas.

-Mira nada más. Finalmente conocemos a nuestro héroe y tu intentas acapara su atención. –Skyla antevino con notoria molestia. –Al parecer ellas tenían cierta fascinación hacia el Spartan veterano. Bueno…honestamente no lo espero venir.

-Es cierto además Lady Dawn dijo que todas estaríamos en compañía del jefe maestro. –Hilda hizo alusión a que el jefe comandaría la unidad por lo tanto tendría que interactuar con todas.

-¡ALTO! –Ash interrumpió la discusión con un llamado lejos del habitual tono calmo y sereno. Era un hecho de que debía de meter orden en este grupo de Spartans. Era un hecho que las cosas habían cambiado y lamentablemente él pensaba que habían sido para mal, solo esperaba que su situación en combate fuese diferente, algo más aceptable de lo que es ser Spartan. –¡Orden Spartans necesito orden! Estas niñerías son inaceptables y solo me dan una primea mala impresión. –En esta ocasión Ash había tomado el rol de un padre que debía de someter a sus pequeñas a comportamiento dentro de la jerarquía. –Hilda. ¿Este comportamiento siempre ha sido distintivo de tu equipo?

-No señor. Bueno…si pero lo más aceptable de decirle, es que no siempre nos comportamos así.

-Qué tipo de disciplina es la de su gente ante un comportamiento como este.

-Jefe maestro…solo diré…que inaceptable, pero también diré que es la primera vez que mis hermanas y yo vemos a un serie II. Y no cualquier serie II. –Fue la confesión de la antigua líder de carmesí.

.

.

Ash lo medito unos segundos. No era el momento adecuado quizá, pero sí lo era para imponer su autoridad y su ideología de principios bélicos. Era más que un héroe, era un soldado…era un guerrero.

.

.

-Bien. ¡Atención carmesí! –Ash demando atención mientras las Spartans se agrupaban en una fila doble de 5 integrantes cada una. –Esto es para los que me conocen, solo por lo que han oído y visto. Soy el Jefe Maestro Spartan Ash-117. A partir de las 1043 hrs tiempo local tomare el mando de este equipo. Tenemos una misión Spartans…y ordenes del UNSC a través de Lady Dawn. ¡No puedo hacerlo yo solo! Por este motivo; necesito contar con ustedes. Por esa razón y más, su integridad el éxito de la misión necesito conocerlas, saber más de ustedes. –Ash les miro –Quítense los cascos. –Ordeno.

.

.

Carmesí Team se miro entre sí por un momento, al unisonó ellas procedieron a retirar sus cascos. Sorpresa fue para Ash descubrir que todas ellas eran relativamente jóvenes. Muy jóvenes. Muchas estarían entre sus 18 y sus 22 años. Aunque esta falsa apariencia podía bien ser engañosa, lo sabía porque el mismo aparentaba tener una edad distinta de lo que tenía en verdad. Seguramente ellas no deberían de rebasar los 14 años de edad.

En efecto eran un montón de niñas. Niñas mimadas a su parecer. Ash no permitiría que ellas continuasen con esta indisciplina no importa cuán jóvenes eran. De momento intento sonar lo más estricto posible, sin embargo, antes de dirigir sus palabras, algo en su interior le decía que no era la opción correcta. Quizá…una solución distinta. No estaba del todo seguro como actuar. Así que por primera vez Ash encontró un tropiezo con respecto a algo que usualmente debería de poder hacer.

¿Qué hacer? Algo en su interior le decía que debía de someterlas a la vieja escuela con fin de curtirlas como debía. Pero por otro lado al ver sus rostros; sentimientos de temor, intimidación y cierta desilusión le tomo por asedio. Que debía de hacer. Era en este momento cuando Ash deseo tener a Saphiere consigo. Sin embargo no estaba aquí. Tenía que elegir y hacerlo ya.

Las chicas miraron al jefe. Algunas sujetaban sus cascos frente a ellas como si fuesen peluches, otras tenían cierto temor por como el jefe les haba reprendido, no estaban seguras si de verdad este era el héroe con el que habían soñado durante mucho tiempo. Lo que haya sido que Ash vio en sus ojos; fue tan directo como el golpe de un Brute. Recordó a Rose, la miro ahora mismo. Ella parecía estar a punto de llorar. Hilda se notaba ciertamente avergonzada, pues ella había estado cargo del equipo, mientras que Iris mostraba un gesto de decepción y molestia.

Ash camino frente a ellas, libero los seguros de su casco y la descompresión se escucho a medida que el caso era liberado para retirarse. Las Spartans miraron atónitas cuando el casco fue sostenido por encima de la cara del jefe y posteriormente retirado para ser sostenido sobre las manos de su usuario. Ojos azul eléctrico resplandeciente, afilados como el acero y curtidos por la batalla enfocaron a las Spartans de carmesí. Todas ellas compartieron la misma opinión respecto a la sorpresa de conocer a su héroe en un enfoque diferente.

.

.

-Miren tal cual soy. Ahora…las miro a ustedes…veo a muchas pequeñas con potencial. Con actitud y espíritu guerrero, seguramente algunas de ustedes temen más de mi represión que el hecho de ser hacer frente al enemigo. Vean a mis ojos y noten que para mi…ustedes serán mi responsabilidad. Quiero que logren sus metas y a la vez se mantengan en una pieza. Se los digo ahora…porque eh tenido la mala fortuna de presenciar a muchos de sus hermanos mayores caer. No es algo que deseo para ustedes. –El jefe camino para adentrarse en la formación que de inmediato adopto una postura circular en torno al jefe. Ash ofreció su casco a las chicas quienes lo sostuvieron momentáneamente mientras lo apreciaban y luego lo compartían al resto del grupo.

.

.

De modo similar a como lo hacía un entrenador con un equipo de graball. O si era una mejor interpretación; un protector que espera lo mejor para sus pequeñas. Locura si lo queremos interpretar así pero este era el primer gesto de ternura que Ash estaba tratando de demostrar y lo hacía por las serie IV. Ellas le miraron, algo en el capto por mucho su atención y puede que fuese su mirada sincera y responsable la que les daba peso a las palabras que ahora les decía.

.

.

-Apuesto a que no hay mejor unidad de Spartans que ustedes; carmesí, entonces demuéstrenseme entonces lo que ustedes pueden hacer. ¿Confió en ustedes? –pregunto a toda al unisonó.

-Señor…sí señor. –Iris levanto su mano en saludo.

-pos supuesto Jefe Maestro. –Elessa asintió mientras entregaba su casco.

-Cuente conmigo jefe. –Skyla le sonrió dándole el pulga arriba.

-Esperamos sus ordenes jefe. –Hilda y Bell asintieron mientras sostenían su saludo. Sus miradas mostraban ánimo en plenitud.

-Haremos que se enorgullezca jefe. –Rose le miro con ambas manos frente a sí misma como si tuviese un vestido.

-Carmesí…-Ash palpo la cabeza de Rose mientras acaricio los risos rojizos de Skyla, el gesto era un poco burdo y falto de practica como si fuese la primera vez que el Spartan mayor mostraba este tipo de afecto. –Son dignas de ser Spartans muéstrenme sus cualidades. –el jefe distorsiono sus facciones en una sonrisa apagada pero honesta. Era obvio que estos actúes eran muy ajenos a lo que antes hacía. –Bien. Rompan filas, lady Dawn dio instrucciones. Las veré en el hangar en una hora. –Dijo mientras levantaba una mano en orden de rompe formación.

-Jefe…su casco. –Hilda le ofreció el casco, lo miro un momento y luego a las Spartan. Entonces lo tomo y se lo llevo a la cabeza. Nuestra perspectiva cambio y en cuanto Hilda se hizo a un lado, pudismo ver nuevamente al jefe en su totalidad con todo y casco ocultando su identidad. Ash les había dado a estas Spartans su voto de confianza al develarles su identidad. Era un gesto de igualdad, ante ellas y el veterano, y una forma de hace entender a rose iris e Hilda que el jefe no iba a tener preferencias, todas serian especiales y todas serian sus pequeñas. –Vamos Spartans a ganar.

.

.

Con esta frase Ash macho hacia el pabellón medico, una revisión rápida, una almuerzo ligero pero suficiente y a cumplir el deber de soldado…de héroe y de hermano mayor. Curiosamente el resto de carmesí le siguió en silencio siempre detrás de él. Ellas habían recibido el voto de confianza del jefe seguía siendo su héroe, solo que ahora tenían otra perspectiva del mismo. Eso era grandioso. Y para Ash, un gran paso a seguir. Pues pronto tendría que poner a prueba no solo a carmesí Team sino a sí mismo. Probarse una vez más a sí mismo.

Probarse a si mismo que era el mejor.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí le dejaremos por ahora estimados lectores, no estoy seguro pero siento fue quizá algunos de ustedes tengan una reacción de cierta inconformidad o de molestia ante lo que acaban de leer. Puede que es cierto que me tome ciertas cuestiones de una forma diferente o radical al comportamiento de Ash o del jefe o de ambos. Pero bueno antes que lo pegunten les diré la importancia que tiene para Ash o mejor dicho el jefe maestro la interacción con estas Spartans locas así como posteriores acompañantes que se sumaran a su aventura. Sobre todo porque con la muerte de su IA acompañante, tendría que aprender a confiar en sus cualidades sociales, carismáticas y de personalidad para poder relacionarse con otras personas. Sobre todo con las nuevas Spartans, que lo ven con ojos soñadores.

Espero por favor no eche a perder la historia con respecto al jefe, si sienten que está bien de dulcerías y tonterías de ese tipo por favor háganmelo saber en sus reviews. Quizá pueda salvar a Ash y volverlo la máquina de matar idealista y heroica con la que solemos jugar al tomar el mando y no el Big Daddy que tiene que velar por un montón de "hermanitas"

Ahora en la historia de trasfondo...Dawn ya nos puso al tanto, como que Cilan nos ventilo que Dawn es nieta de lord Hood. Y que esta echado la casa por la ventana en lo que respecta a la operación Raphael. Mmm estoy seguro que pocos saben sobre los sionistas pero me reservo el prejuicio. Solo les diré que son enemigos del UNSC, que posteriormente se unirán con los enemigos que ya se tiene que enfrentar. Y otra cosa…la operación Saphael implicara una operación minero militar. Y con la palabra militar es un hecho que ya entiende parte de la importancia de los Spartans al mando de Dawn y del Arceus. Pero bueno creo que es más que suficiente información.

Bueno amigos, les dejo por ahora, voy a termina un one shot que estaba preparando para estas fechs espero pueda aguantarme la inspiración para ese trabajo. Bien queridos colegas…espero les haya gustado este trabajo. No tengo tema musical o banda sonora recomendable salvo quizás…"To The Glory" de From Two Steps To Hell.

Les ha narrado Sato Vampire, y les deseo buenas noches XD.


End file.
